


Capriceux

by 4agent_nekkoL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4agent_nekkoL/pseuds/4agent_nekkoL
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War was over. Peace surrounded Konoha and the whole shinobi nations. A story where Kakashi hates being Hokage, Naruto is training to be the next one and Sakura will not wait anymore.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Contains Sakura x Sai / Sakura x Neji (yes, he lives very much in my story hehe), but the main is Sasuke x Sakura, so please keep reading, I added those to spice the things a little bit. Don’t come for me, haha. English is not my native language so please correct me if something is wrong!  
> Everything happens after the end of Shippuden, more precise after three years when Sasuke comes back without anyone knowing.  
> Genre : Anime, Naruto, Drama, Romance.  
> Rated M for language, violence and sex.  
> I do not own Naruto or anything from that masterpiece. All rights go to the author.

* * *

_ Chapter one _

_Three years._

“Argh, I just cannot anymore, Kakashi-sensei is working me to death!” Says Naruto as he takes a sip of his beer. All the turmoil and agitation from the last months finally caught up with him. Sighing again he continues. “I haven’t had a free day for like what? Five months? I can’t even spend time with Hinata!”

Everyone at the table laughed at the drunk man complaining and being comforted by his future wife.

“Don’t be sad, Naruto-kun. We are still in the age of youth! Maybe Hokage-sama does that for you, to be free for the honeymoon!” says Lee as he drinks his soda. Hinata blushed at the word _honeymoon_.

“Maybe Lee is right, Naruto. When is your wedding? Hinata hasn’t said a word about the date,” Tenten added curious.

_And three years since they didn’t exchange a word._

“We thought in the spring would be perfect,” Hinata responded proud, Naruto supporting her with a drunk nod. Their friends started whistling and laughing as they complimented the couple.

“I hope your kids will look like Hinata-san, and not you, Naruto-kun,” Sai commented serious as ever. Everyone burst out laughing and coming at the blond with similar remarks, teasing the couple.

The night was still young, and they had still a lot of booze to drink.

* * *

After a few hours everyone was drunk, speaking gibberish, with Lee taking them seriously.

“Hey, hey!” exclaimed Kiba. “What about the bastard? Will he also come to your wedding?!” asks the Inuzuka in a mocking tone. “Maybe then Akamaru and I will show him some respect,” The drunk said laughing with Akamaru barking as a response.

Everyone became quiet and rapidly a tense atmosphere formed. Shikamaru clicked his tongue. They all knew not to speak about him when Sakura was around, but the said girl did not show any reaction. For three years she did not mention him once and they chose to respect that.

“What are you all looking like that?” She laughed quite drunkly. “I agree with you, Kiba-kun. Let’s kick his ass!” Joked Sakura still laughing. Everyone at the table remained silent. Ino looked for Sakura’s eyes. No chance of meeting them since the sake was more comforting.

 _I bet it tastes bitter_ , thought Ino with regret.

Then Choji intervened, trying to ease the atmosphere. “How about we go for a second round?”

“I am going to pass on that,” says Neji. “Tomorrow I have an important meeting so I can’t”.

“Me too!” backed Tenten.

“I think we all should go home. After all, Naruto should celebrate his birthday with his wife alone, too,” Shikamaru added smiling.

“N-no…” Hinata was interrupted. “What a good idea, Shikamaru! Let’s go, wife!” Naruto exclaimed as he put his hands around Hinata.

“N-Naruto!” Hinata blushed at his words.

“But let’s go to my house, I am still scared of your father, Hinata-chan!” The blond childishly whined.

For once again the group of friends started laughing, even Sai and Shino. Neji fixed his eyes on Naruto, frowning, but a tug at his blouse from Tenten calmed him down. Sometimes he really wanted to punch the Uzumaki in the face for taking Hinata away, but also knew that his cousin was safe with the blond. Everything that happened or even through the bickering, they all respected Naruto and wished that he will be the next Hokage. That boy had an aura around him, his heart made of gold.

“Friends, let’s wish Naruto-kun a happy birthday again before we go.” Shino added.

Every one of them shouted a birthday wish for the Uzumaki as they toke a shot of sake.

* * *

As she exited the bar with her friends and saying goodbye to each one, Sakura inhaled loudly. The October air was chilly and the fact that she once again will walk alone to her apartment made her sigh once again. The drunkenness slowly started to fade away. More chit-chat and everyone made their way. Sakura watched as Ino walked away with Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto continued his gibberish with Hinata as they departed slowly to his apartment.

Team ten were already out of her sight along with Kiba and Shino. The pink haired shinobi exhaled as she made a step to finally go to her lonely home. From the day he left again, nothing was the same. She loved her friends, her teachers, respected them, but everyone evolved, Naruto will marry next year, for fuck’s sake! Sakura felt that the time passed by her, leaving everything shattered. She may be now chief of the hospital, but it’s futile. When someone steps on your heart several times nothing truly excites you anymore. Steps behind her made the kunoichi stop in her tracks.

“Sakura,” A familiar voice called her softly.

She turned to her teammate, or maybe her ex-teammate?

“Sai…” Sakura acknowledged him.

He approached her slowly. The night emphasised Sai’s masculine features.

“Going alone?” The pale boy asked as he smiled softly.

Sakura nodded recognizing his drunk face. Sai was not a man of many words, but when drunk he had a changed aura, a dominant one. He took one more step and entered her personal space. He was taller than her, but her green eyes pierced his own. A warm breath tickled her right ear as shivers were sent to her spine. His right hand stopped on Sakura’s hip.

“What do you say?”

 _His_ face flashed in Sakura’s mind. She doesn’t care anymore, that’s her mantra. She can do whatever she wants. It’s her body.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

The walk to her home was silent, neither of them embarrassed. They were in this situation many times that it became sort of a routine. Sakura reached to the second floor, to her front door with Sai behind her. She looked for the keys and finally opened the door. The pink haired woman felt his breath hitch. Neatly, they put their shoes on the side of the hallway. Sakura liked the benefits, but only on her conditions.

As she walked some steps, leaving her bag on the table felt a pair of hands. Sai embraced her from behind as he started to kiss the side of her neck. He couldn’t hold himself anymore. Sai turned her around and almost kissed her lips but was stopped.

“You know the rule,” Sakura frowned. She didn’t like it.

“Yes master, no kissing, got it,” Sai responded jokingly.

Sakura sighed as he started to plant wet kisses on her neck and collar bone. His hands went down and cupped her buttocks. Only a second took for Sai to undress himself along with Sakura. He threw her on the couch. On top of the pink haired woman, Sai took a moment to enjoy the display. They continued to profit of each other, pleasuring themselves.

As time went on, Sakura found herself taking it from behind, as Sai continued to call her name. The ex-root member was not packed, but he knew how to use his assets. As she felt it coming, tears in the corners of her eyes, moaning deeply, Sakura saw _his_ face again. Imagining _him_ instead of Sai, _pounding her_ , _red and purple eyes watching her come apart_ , only a few seconds took for her to come. _Sasuke_ was her last thought before that.

* * *

Kakashi was on the rooftop, watching the peaceful village. He stared at the cloudy sky, following the hawk as he approached. The majestous bird stopped on the Hokage’s arm. Knowingly, he took the paper attached to the bird. Reading it, Kakashi smiled.

“This brat…” As he said, he attached his answer on another paper to the hawk and gone it was.

 _Maybe we should start the preparation, then_ , the silver haired man thought.

* * *

A week passed since she and Sai spent their night. Sakura is happy, she does not like to see him right after. That’s why she doesn’t like kissing either. This is not romantic, is just pure lust and nothing more. She doesn’t want to go on a mission with him and be awkward. The first time it happened with Sai she was reluctant, but both were drunk so she decided that fuck it, she is single, hot and nobody could tell her what to do. 

After they did it, Sakura had second thoughts, but thanks to his quiet nature, Sai kept everything to himself as if nothing happened. That made her feel at ease so the second time it happened she proposed it. Sakura made some small rules like not making a mess, no shoes in the house and no personal bed, just her couch and most importantly, protection. Sai went with it, no complains so usually they would meet occasionally, when he was not in a mission and she was free from the hospital. Rarely, but it worked. 

Emotionally, Sakura felt numb, but the empathy for her patients and the hospital kept her going. She learned day and night to help people, to make a mother happy with her healthy baby, an old man feeling his back better or saving a little girl’s life so she could move on, growing, knowing what life is. She lived for the people. Sakura only wanted to make her master proud and carry on her knowledge.

Soon after the war, when Tsunade left, Sakura felt like a lost child. She became a Sannin, a renowed medic, but nothing prepared her for leading the whole Konoha hospital. At first she asisted Shizune, but two years after, Sakura toke the lead. So now, an empty but intelligent pink shell spends her everyday human life managing a hospital between training, diplomacy and personal life, if it exists at this point.

* * *

The Uchiha finally arrived at the gates of his home village. His jet-black hair and the Uchiha symbol on his back made him stand out back when he entered the Land of Fire so probably everyone in Konoha knew that he is coming. The almost November wind made him feel good. It was already so chilly in the middle of the day. As he approached the shinobi guarding the gate their eyes locked.

“Kakashi…”

“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun,” Spoke finally the Hokage.

A sense of wistfulness hit Sasuke.

“I’ve come to escort you personally to your apartment.”

Sasuke snorted at the serious attempt of his former teacher.

“Let’s go,” Sasuke replied with his deep voice.

As they walked along the streets, Sasuke watched carefully every building, every detail. He just absorbed everything, breathing the nostalgic air. Everyone greeted and bowed in respect at the Hokage. Konoha became larger, crowded and full of life. After Pain destroyed the village and the war took the life of thousands of shinobi, Konoha revived and bloomed into a beautiful and peaceful place. His demons stirred something in him, a savage feeling. Luckily, it quickly scattered. Sasuke was not here for revenge or destruction, even if the village suffocated him.

“Nobody knows that you are back.”

“Good.”

“Do not be so cruel, Sasuke. Naruto asks about you all the time. Next year he is marrying Hinata. Sakura also became the hospital head. Have you talked to them in these years?” Kakashi continued.

The Uchiha hated when his sensei poked his nose around. He did not asked about his former teammates. The day he left Konoha, after the last war, Sasuke went on his own journey of redemption. He promised his people to return back, but Sasuke did not respect his word. He ignored completely Naruto and Sakura, for their own good. He was a bad person, a killer. Even if he was pardoned for his crimes, the last Uchiha could not come back. But here he was, guilty and doubtful, back to the home of his clan.

“You could answer me, you know?” His former sensei deadpanned. “What is that you want to talk so important that you came back?”

_“ Kaguya.”_

Sasuke’s short answer put a stop in the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Here is chapter two. It's my first fanfic and sincerely I am so excited. Please bear with me and correct any mistakes since english is not my first langauge. I am going to post regularly, I think every week a chapter. It's going to be a long fic so please stay tuned!! I won't abandon this fic, that is for sure. Ahh, I am so excited to write for the first time in like 7 years^^. Okay, no more babbling. Here is chapter two. Hope you like it!!!
> 
> nekkoL

_ Chapter two _

“Thank you so much! I promise to repay you!” The old granny said while holding Sakura’s hands.

“No need, granny, this is my job,” Sakura smiled as she responded.

“Non-sense, you are now in a big position and still help ancient people like me!” Said the woman laughing. Her wrinkles represented years of knowledge and hardships. Sakura could only respect that.

“But promise me that you won’t break your hip again. Let your children help, you deserve it, granny…”

Sighing, the sweet granny replied “My only child is a shinobi and I do not want to disturb him with my problems, he is tired most of the time.”

“Even so, he should be able to change your lightbulb.”

“How about you meet him? He is a jounin, not as smart like you, but has a good heart,” The woman smiled.

_Here comes the matchmaking._

“Haha…Even if I wanted, I am packed with the hospital…” came Sakura’s awkward reply. As she finished her last word the phone started ringing. _Saved by this horrific ringtone_. “Sorry granny, I need to go. You need to come next month for a check-up! Do not forget!”

Sakura rushed outside the cabinet, thanking all the gods for dodging yet again a blind date. Everyone pities her these days. They think she will be alone all her life, crying after _him_ like she was thirteen once again. Bet on that, minus the crying. Today she has two surgeries, about one hundred pages to sign and still needs to go to the meeting about the construction of a new wing, especially made for orphaned children. So she is a busy woman. After the war many children suffered and when Sakura learned about their tragedy she no longer wanted for history to be repeatead. She assisted both Naruto and Sasuke in their battle with those nasty demons and it’s enough, those children will not end up like that. That is her promise.

“Sakura-sama, everything is ready for the surgery.”

* * *

Kakashi did not say a single word until they reached the building. It was rather normal, with only three levels, the outside decorated with cold bricks and big balconies. It looked nice to live in. The apartment complex was situated on a narrow street. Across the street was sort of an identical building but with smaller balconies and colored in beige. A big fat orange tabby cat on the street looked at him. _Looks like Naruto,_ Sasuke thought.

“It’s a good area, rather new. There is one market about ten minutes away. Also the restaurants in this area are pre-“ Kakashi was intrerupted.

“I won’t stay long so I don’t care.”

The hokage sighed. Some things never change.

“Okay, then tomorrow we will discuss about _that_ matter. Rest, your house is fully furnished.”

_My house._

“Let’s talk now! This is not some joke!” Sasuke clearly protested.

“Are they attacking Konoha?”

“Well, no but-…”

“Then rest. I will see you tomorrow!” His former sensei smiled under his mask and disappeared.

_Goddamn, Kakashi!_

Huffing, the Uchiha prince turned around to go inside the building. _Just for one night_ , he thought. But one thing his sensei forgot… The damn apartment key and number!

* * *

** The next day **

A knock on the door caught his attention.

“Come in!”

The door opened to reveal a wet, angry Uchiha.

“Sasuke-kun, You are quite early. Aren’t you cold?”

“Should’ve asked me last night when you forgot about the key,” Replied the Uchiha with a sarcastic tone.

“Oops...We all make mistakes, no?” The hokage laughed quite fake and the cleared his throat.

The hokage office was now more modern, but the mess did not went unnoticed. There were papers everywhere, a coffee spilled right in front of him and his sensei, dressed like a civilian stood proudly with that pornography book in his hands. Sasuke’s brow twitched.

“I think there are more of them out there. So our theory may be right,” Sasuke spoke curtly. “I’ve found an old shrine, one dedicated to Kaguya. I could decypher some words with the rinnegan, but still there is no clear information. I think she has a family, maybe more powerful than her,“ He completed.

A set of wrinkles apperead under the hokage’s eyes. He let the book down and put his left hand under his chin.

“So what do you propose?”

The Uchiha responded almost to quickly. “I want to hunt these entitie,” He held his head proud.

“Well…No.”

_Say what?_

Then the hokage continued, “That is foolish. You won’t hunt them down, Sasuke. We don’t even know what they are.”

“That is why I will go on a mission to find out,” Sasuke clenched his jaw feeling already tensioned.

“I won’t permit that, Sasuke. You cannot do this alone.”

The Uchiha had a dangerous stillness around him, “I want to do this for the village, not for fun! You don’t understan-…”

“Well, I bet Itachi wouldn’t want you to be killed by some extraterrestrial thing,” Replied his former sensei.

“Do not talk about Itachi!” His remaining hand balled into a fist.

Kakashi sighed. He was so damn tired about this hokage thing. _This brat._

“I will let you go and investigate in one condition.”

“What?”

* * *

If hell has a sound, then it must sound like Sakura’s alarm. The chirping birds resonating from that box for sure makes Sakura look better with her crusty eyes and scruffy hair. Like a sleeping big forehead. The pinkette decides in the last moment that smashing the fucking alarm for the sixth time will not resolve the problem.

_It’s 6:30 a.m. Just wonderful._

Feeling lazy and exhausted from yesterday, she gets up with her eyes still closed. Stretching like a cat, Sakura makes her way to the bathroom and almost slips on the wooden floor.

“Fuck! God, imagine dying all crusty because some slippers…” grumbles Sakura as she puts toothpaste on her tootbrush. Looking in the mirror she sees herself, with pale sunken skin, some damn big dark circles and long pink hair. _Maybe I should cut it back short._

Sakura washed and dried her face and started to brush her long hair. It reached almost her butt. Overthinking and analyizing starts early in the morning so of course the face of the ex-Root member showed up in her mind. Yesterday was full with all the papers and surgeries but it became fuller when at exactly 11 p.m Sai showed at her apartment. Looking like a sad cat, Sakura toke him. He left 2 hours later. So the result is sleeping five hours and a half. With the thought that tomorrow she will have a free day, Sakura changed into a close fitting smart dark grey dress, and black stockings thick enough for the weather. No make-up day is today, she decied. Sakura put her hair in a ponytail and secured her kunai on the left tigh.

7:40 a.m showed her clock.

 _Damn, I am late!_ Boots on, jacket on and with a long sigh the pinkette was gone. It was a Tuesday so probably she had like forty people already waiting for her. _Blessed be, Tsunade-shishou, sure, independent woman but at what cost?!_

* * *

“No, I am not doing that!”

“Sasuke, calm down. If you do this I will let you go and find more about them,” Kakashi responded tired.

“I am very calm!” Sasuke protested, “But why should you worry about my arm? Fuck my arm, you should be happy that I choose to be reminded forever of my mistakes!” He was out of breath.

“No, you should not. I am sorry but you cannot go with your handicap. You will accept the prosthetic arm and the treatment or you can go back on your journey, but this time I won’t have your back in front of the kages, Sasuke. You should understand, you almost died with both of your hands intact. You are not a God, Uchiha Sasuke!”

_Bloody hell, Kakashi, that stung._

With narrowed eyes, the last Uchiha responded, “Fine, then I will just go back and find them myself since you do not care about Konoha.”

Just as the hokage opened his mouth to speak, the door cracked and then hit the wall. The face of the third hokage kissed the floor with a loud thud.

“Kakashi, no, I mean Hoka-…What the fuck? Fucking bastard!” Came the loud scream of Naruto as he jumped at Sasuke with an already prepared rasengan.

 _Boys, it is only eight in the morning on a Tuesday…_ thought their sensei feeling already done.

* * *

Sakura was alone for almost thirthy minutes now. That is a record. Her secretary, Kazuki comes usually from five to five minutes to give her something, take a paper, notify her of everything that moves, so this pause is like a touch from heaven. Drinking passive from her _Best Doctor_ black mug (a gift from Naruto and Hinata), she fixated her sight on the papers lying in front of her, lost in thoughts. She wanted to stop the friends with benefits thing with Sai. Sakura thought of Sasuke, of him trying to kill her for like 5 times, him bleeding to death with Naruto beside, of Sasuke in prison, of his two fingers poking her forehead three years ago.

“Stop that,” She talked to herself.

 _Sasuke won’t come back, he won’t love you back even if he comes. You act like he proposed to you, those two fingers mean nothing, Sakura. Wake up, the nightmare is over,_ you _are strong, you are a fucking Sannin and some last Uchiha will not bring you down. Wake up!_

A masculine voice coughed awkwardly startling Sakura.

“Um, Sakura-sama, I am back from eating. One of the thieves from two weeks ago just woke up and started a ruckuss. I called the police and they will come soon,” Kazuki, her nineteen years old secretary informed her. Kazuki was first in his class so Sakura toke him as a secretary and apprentice. He was a goofy one, with dimples and curly hair. Maybe in another life he would make a nice combo, but in reality Sakura thought of him like a small brother.

“I’ll just go myself, Kazuki. Thank you!”

He bowed and left. Sakura took her medic coat, tightened her ponytail and left for the troubled one. As she walked on the different corridor she thought of what ifs; _Sasuke was now a policeman, maybe head of police like his father, he would come and help me with all the criminals..._

“I think I need a stronger breed of coffee,” Sakura mumbled to herself.

A shattered glass made her stop. Room 55C.

“Now, now, what it’s with all this fuss?”

“Sakura-sama!” Two nurses exclamed as they hid behind her.

A broken piece of glass flew to her face, but the Sannin stopped it between her two fingers.

“You bitch, how dare you bind me to the bed. I will kill you!”

“Calm down, mister, the police will be here in a minute, I suggest that you stop right now,” Sakura interfered calm.

“As if I would listen to you, _whore_ ,” The rogue man shout out as he lunged at Sakura.

The nurses started screaming behind her. But little do they knew.

Sakura punched him in the face. _Hard._ He dropped on the floor with a bleeding nose, like a sack of potatoes. Sakura lifted him by his pacient gown and dumped him back in the bed.

In his dizzines, the man whispered,“ _You crazy bitch_.”

As Sakura turned around to leave the room, she stilled on the doorstep and with a lot of chakra she punched the wall on her left. The size of the hole made the man shiver.

“And to you, I am Director of the Konoha Hospital, Haruno Sakura, you _scum_.”

A long silence followed then the nurses started giggling. “You are so cool, Sakura-sama!”

“Why are you laughing? Tie him back. Later I want to know how he escaped the binds,” Sakura’s stern voice shuting them quick.

* * *

“ _Stop!_ ” Kakashi’s voice resonated in the room.

After they almost destroyed the Hokage Tower, the soul brothers put a stop to their fight.

“But Kakashi sensei! It’s his fault! This lying bastard!” Shouted Naruto with his purple eyes and probably his middle finger snapped.

“It’s yours, dumbass, you attacked me!” Replied Sasuke wiping his mouth off blood.

“How about I just send you both to prison? Hm?” The hokage interfered.

The Uchiha huffed. He hated this stupid situation. Then he’ll just go away and forget about Konoha and everything.

“I am leaving.”

“Yo, Sasuke, what the hell?” Came the dissatisfied question from Naruto.

As Sasuke made his way through the door, Kakashi halted his steps.

“I know you want to make Itachi proud. You helped us, Sasuke. You protected the village and I will let you go through what you want, but please respect my one condition. Be rational.”

“Hey, I don’t understand. Kakashi-sensei? Bastard? What’s happening?”

Naruto remained in the air. The Uchiha lowered his voice and his words came almost as whispers.

“ _Fine_.”

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask. “Naruto, Sasuke-kun is back.”

“For real?!!!” Effervescent like always, the blond Uzumaki smiled like he won the lottery. “I’m going to tell Sakura-chan right now!”

“No,” Sasuke spat out harshly. Just thinking of Sakura made him mad at himself.

“Naruto, calm down, we have work, _you_ have a lot of work, later,” With the perverted book back on his hands, Kakashi looked straight in Sasuke’s eyes.

“Tomorrow I will give you all the details. Your key is at the reception, downstairs. Don’t sleep outside anymore. You are dissmised.”

“Hn,” And so he disappeard.

Naruto was long forgoten. Puffing his cheecks, making his beaten eye more prominent, he turned to Kakashi.

“Yo, sensei, what was all about?”

“Nothing special. Now, now, I bet you will clean this mess, no, my dear student?” Came the scary masked smile of his teacher.

Naruto could just gulp.

* * *

It was already night. Sakura misses the summer, the long warm days. It’s almost november, a cold one both outside and inside her heart. Today was suffocant, but she made it through. It’s 10:30 p.m when Sakura gets out through the hospital doors. And to make everything worse Sai was there, looking straight into her eyes. _God, why are you here?_

“Ugly, what are you doing?” Asks Sai like it’s normal to be in front of a hospital at almost midnight.

_Stalker._

“Don’t get me started, Sai. I will punch you.”

“Sounds good to me,” Came his straight-forward response.

_Kill me._

“Let’s go to drink something.”

“Maybe another night,” Sakura hoped he will understand the dismiss.

“Warm sake. And I want to give you something.”

“You pay. And only one drink,” Came her response. A drained one. _Well, damn me, I just want a warm drink, I guess._

* * *

“Another bottle at table nine, auntie!” Shouted Sakura drunk as hell.

“You said just one drink,” Affirmed Sai with his forever poker face.

“Leave me, I should drink since you are paying,” Mumbled Sakura. “You should too, since you stalked me and conviced me to come here.”

“I did not stalk you. Now, take this,” Says Sai as he hands Sakura a drawing. A framed one.

_Drawing?_

Drunkily, Sakura looked a bit too confused.

“A bird?”

“A hawk. You said you liked them.”

“Oh…” Replied unsure the kunoichi. “Thank you, I guess…” She was at loss of words. She liked hawks three years ago. Now they make her _sick_. “I think I am a bit too drunk. I’ll just go home,” She replied uncofortable already.

As Sakura got up the damn sake came back. She squeezed her eyes and her left hand went to her mouth. _Fuck._

“Let’s go. I will walk you,” Sai got up after her. She just nodded at him. The ex-root member left the money for the drinks on the table and grabbed Sakura’s upper hand.

“Let go!” Sakura fired. Sai did not sketch one single emotion and let her go.

“Sorry…”

No one said a word after that as they made their way slowly to the apartment. Sakura was beginning to regret that she came, but now it’s too late. They walked awkwardly for about twenty minutes until they reached Sakura’s building.

“That damn ugly beige…They promised to change it…” Sakura mumbled from nowhere.

Trying to find the key to go inside the building Sakura almost lost her balance. _This is it, I am becoming Tsunade-Shishou_ , she thought cringing. Magically, it appeared inside her purse. _This key is playing me_. A sudden shiver climbed her spine.

“Damn, it’s cold…” Said a shivering Sakura. “Finally!” She continued and almost got inside the building when again Sai grabbed her. Now for sure she was wake as fuck.

“Can I come too?” Came a pleading whisper from Sai.

Sakura bit her inside of her cheek. Weary of this thing going on, the pinkette felt her head explode. Not this anymore. She is drained. “Actually,” Sakura started, “I want to stop this friends with benefits, Sai. It’s not healthy for us as friends and teammates. Sorry...” There it was, it felt like a breath of fresh air but at the same time it came with disappointment. Slowly, Sai let go of her hand and looked on the ground.

“Fine,” It came without any emotion, like he responded to a _what are you doing_ question.

And that’s fine with Sakura. _I guess_.

Sai left without any word in plus and she climbed the stairs.

_Red and purple eyes watched them almost too attentitive. He scoffed._

Her apartment was on the second floor. Drunk, freezing and feeling weird about all this conversation made Sakura wanna throw up more. She is so ashamed of herself. How could she do that with her teammate. But the thoughts did not continue for long because she was already running to her bathroom. The framed drawing from Sai long forgoten on the little black table for keys at her intrance. She for surely will wake up half-death. Thanks to the almighty for her free day tomorrow, the first in like ten months.

* * *

Sasuke left the Hokage tower fuming. These damn people knew how to make him irritated. He going to attach that _white zetsu hand_ and get over it. Maybe it’s a good idea. It’s not like Sasuke never thought of his missing arm. He did go through some nasty episodes, suffering but would never admit. It was hard to learn living with one limb and it made him feel blue a lot of times. This battle against himself would often portray him reduced to tears in the end. Sasuke missed his familiy and probably is going to regret all his life what he did, what he destroyed. There is no going back.

After some walking like a corpse he stopped on that narrow street. The Uchiha said he will not stay. So walking some more, he left behind the cold bricks and the fat orange cat. Sasuke decides to go back to his camp. Then the rain started pouring like crazy. He threw a cuss at the weather and looked at the key in his hand. Ok, maybe he would stay some hours since it’s only before lunch and doesn’t want to get more grumpy than he is.

Going back to the big orange cat, he picked up the animal up and went inside the building. The apartment was clean, more spacious than he assumed. He let the cat down and watched how that ball of orange jumped right on the couch. _He’s kind of bossy_. Sasuke stripped down of his clothes remaining only in black boxers. He made his way to the bed. It looked so good and smelled so fresh. _Damn, this is too god, maybe just five minute._

And so he fell asleep until late at night when his dead brother woke him up. Sasuke threw up, feeling sick to his stomach and head. The orange cat meowed loudly making him feel more guilty. _That is what you get if you want to sleep in a bed. You do not deserve it._

After a cold shower Sasuke left the apartment immediatly. To buy a sip of water and some food for the cat. But as he opened the door of the building to go outside the street, Sasuke saw a pink long ponytail. A pair of emerald green eyes he could only recognize. And the _replacement_ touching her arm, talking to her. _It’s midnight._ Sasuke could only scoff.

* * *

The next morninng, exactly at 9.30 a.m, the silver-haired man heard a knock on the door. Whistling and moving to the next page on his book, Kakashi shouted a _come in_ and then proceeded to close the book.

They say that out of sight, out of mind. But when verdant eyes met the cursed ones of the last Uchiha, something took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with ch3. It's much harder to write Sasuke than I thought hehe. I see my mistakes now and I will correct them in future chapters, but until then please leave a comment to let me know if you like my approach or not:)  
> I can't wait to hear from you so this is the promised chapter.  
> p.s : Next week I'll update two more ch, probably thursday.  
> Take care, xx  
> nekkoL

_ Chapter three _

__

_If it’s a he, I’ll kill him._

“Sakura-sama, the hokage sent me to inform you about an urgent meeting. You need to be there at 9:30 a.m,” Then a kunai flew right beside the ANBU’s left ear. The man freezed. Behind his fox mask sat a full of fear face. He right away understood the message and disappeared.

 _It’s fucking 9 in the morning. Kill me. Or better I should start with Kakashi._ Inner Sakura imagined a thousand ways to torture her former sensei. _That old man. It’s my free day!_ Groaning, Sakura got up. Moving like a zombie, she left for the bathroom. The headache was already starting. She swore no more drinking, but the future was always incert. She should start a better habit _, like beating annoying and mysoginistic men._ That’s a positive way to start you morning, she thought.

After drinking some medicine for hangover because even a Sannin wasn’t immune to alcohol, Sakura choose a simple civilian outfit. Black pants, a red blouse with no bra and her last night jacket. With her hair free, cascading around her face she decided against the Konoha headband today. _I should wash my hair tonight_. Sincerely, Sakura was not in a mood of an urgent meeting, or even being outside. Her last night sketch with a known colleague ruined already this day. When you are under the influence of pain you do stupid things. Sakura’s drug was practically sadness. No matter how powerful she was on the outside, frustration, anger and overthinking were her inside companions twenty-hours a day. But Sakura couldn’t change her ways because since she was a stupid young girl she was accustomed to _little_ , little power, little body, little of their respect and _little love_. Sakura was functioning on a pinch. She did not know how to react to something more than two finger poking her huge forehead or an orgasm. Love is a fucking bitch.

Already on her way to the hokage tower she preppared her speech. Why can’t that damn old Kakashi announce her a day before, or just send a woman ANBU, not a male one. She gritted her teeth. _These damn people. I don’t want some creep looking at me from the balcony. You never find these male ANBU’s ringing the doorbell. They’re always in my business. You can’t even sleep naked in this village!”_ Her internal rage got cut out soon.

“Good morning, Sakura-sama. The hokage is waiting for you,” The nice receptionist with bouncy hair announced and startled the kunoichi at the same time.

“Ah, yes…” She just cringed at her slow response. _Maybe I should stop these monologues, they are starting to suspect me of some kind of brain disease._

Going fast on the stairs, Sakura made a stop at the right door. It was broken and glued back on. _Maybe I should be the one to suspect them_. Sakura snickered at the thought. Tidying up her blouse and jacket she knocked on the door. Hard.

* * *

“Now tell me about it.”

“Have a little bit of patience, Sasuke. I’ve arranged everything with your new medic. Let’s wait for now,” Responded Kakashi to the impatient Uchiha.

Now Sasuke began to regret all this affair. He wasn’t in his right mind when he accepted. _What kind of condition is this?_ Kakashi is just nosy at this point. After yesterday night, with all the _nightmare, cat, replacement_ thing he wasn’t in the mood to come here this early. When the last Uchiha decided to go back to his apartment, to get his bag and leave Konoha a hard knock overtook his mental decision.

Whistling and moving to the next page on his book, shouted a _come in_ and closed the book with force.

That chakra was no joke. He recognized it right away. A head full of pink long hair entered the room. The hair was so long that for a second Sasuke thought she was someone else. Her green eyes were fiery like always and her Yin Seal stood proudly on her forehead. Her unexpected outfit suprised Sasuke since he knew her wearing the same clothes for years. She looked almost the same in rest, just a bit curvier. She grew up. _What was her business here?_

„Yo, Sakura!” Said Kakashi.

At the same time Sasuke with his brows furrowed, asked, „What are you doing here?!”

Sakura grabbed a stiffening posture. Her hands were balled into fists by the time Sasuke finished his question.

„I should ask you instead,” The kunoichi scoffed, hiding her emotions.

_What’s with her?_

Then Sakura continued, „I see that you are busy, Hokage-sama, I will come later.”

„Stay, Sakura. It is about you,” Came the serious answer of her former-sensei.

„What about me?” Her face was already red.

Sasuke sighed and turned his back to Kakashi. Avoiding his former colleague, he decided that _fuck it_ , no more of this clownery. Sasuke was not here to play and relax. Those goddamn things were probably planning already how to destroy the earth. Sasuke just wanted some help from Konoha, but it’s fine anyway. He will do everything alone.

„Stop it, Sasuke. Stay and listen. Sakura will treat you and help you with the artificial arm,” Kakashi’s stern voice made the black-haired man to stop.

„Who said I will?” Spat Sakura already angry.

Before the hokage could answer, Sasuke interfered. „I don’t want her to treat me. Find me someone else or I will go, Kakashi.”

„ _I_ don’t want to treat you,” Responded Sakura with accent on the first word. „I am going.”

„Stop it, both of you. I thought you were adults. Sasuke, what is that you don’t like? Sakura?”

„Yes.”

„Kakashi, you do not understand, I don’t have time for _anyone_. I am too busy with the hospital so I hope next time you consider that. You can’t force me to treat anyone because you want,” Came Sakura’s response. A harsh one.

Sasuke scoffed. _Anyone?_

The silver-haired man just sighed. He just mumbled about thinking they were more reasonable.

„Please, Sasuke will need the artificial hand and you are the only one who can do that, Sakura.”

„Ask Shizune.”

„No, Sakura. She is going on a mission and I repeat, you are the most suitable. Please, understand, both of you,” Kakashi ended.

Sasuke’s gaze was hard as a stone. That made Sakura his equal. They were combating each other.

„If you two are playing like that, fine. It’s an order. From your hokage. If you have at least a bit of respect for me you will accept. It’s not some game. Sasuke, you need this arm for a reason, a serious one. Sakura, you are the best medic in Konoha, you know everything about Hashirama’s cells so you are suited because of your position, nothing else!” The hokage responded with an air of finality.

Still standing in the door step Sakura’s harsh tone resonated. „Tomorrow, at 8:00 p.m, my office,” Kakashi smiled, Sasuke said nothing and Sakura maneuvered her way out.

„Now, this is what I call maturity. Learn from her, Sasuke.”

The said Uchiha could only glare at his former teacher.

* * *

When Sakura entered the room, she was beyond shocked. A sudden dizziness toke her right away. _Calm yourself_. Inhaling deeply, the kunoichi adopted a stiff posture. This anger made her ball her hands into fists. Sasuke was...the same one. His black hair the same style, just a bit longer. He was dressed like a Konoha Jounin, but his family’s symbol stood proudly sewed onto his upper arm. His look of deviance deflated Sakura. For some seconds he analized her and that made Sakura overthink. She looked horrible, not to say about her hangover practically written on her forehead. This shit is going downhill, no matter what. _Just what is he doing here?_ And when he first spoke, it made Sakura explode. _What’s with him?_

„I should ask you,” She scoffed. „I see that you are busy, _Hokage-sama_ , I will come later.”

„Stay, Sakura. It is about you,” Came the serious answer of her former-sensei.

„What about me?” Sakura felt her blood boiling. _This motherfucker. After everything we went through you would’ve said that he changed, but he’s the same cunning, liar, egoistic man. I was a fool to even think about him._

Sasuke turned to her, but nevertheless avoiding her face. _That’s right. Run. Like you always do_ , thought Sakura feeling sick to her stomach.

„Stop it, Sasuke. Stay and listen. Sakura will treat you and help you with the artificial arm.”

_Say what? Never. Let him redempt a little more._

„Who said I will?” Spat Sakura back.

Then Sasuke replied. „I don’t want her to treat me. Find me someone else or I will go, Kakashi.”

_What is this man saying? Just smash his head, Sakura. Do it, he deserves it._

„ _I_ don’t want to treat you,” Dismissing both she continued. „I am going.”

„Stop it, both of you. I thought you were adults. Sasuke, what is that you don’t like? Sakura?”

„Yes.”

 _Shit, that hurt_. Sakura felt her eyes watering, but she could not let them see that. She is not weak anymore. She won’t cry again because of him. _He can’t treat me like he wants, I am not one of his bitches._

„Kakashi, you do not understand, I don’t have time for _anyone._ I am too busy with the hospital so I hope next time you consider that. You can’t force me to treat anyone because you want.” _I hope it’s harsh enough, Uchiha Sasuke. It’s going straight to your maniacal pride._

Kakashi sighed and mumbled something.

„Please, Sasuke will need the artificial hand and you are the only one who can do that, Sakura.”

„Ask Shizune.”

„No, Sakura. She is going on a mission and I repeat, you are the most suitable. Please, understand, both of you,” Kakashi ended.

Sasuke’s gaze was hard as a stone. And that only angered Sakura to the maximum. _Who do you think you are?! Naruto saved you, I loved you and you promised to come back. And now this is how you behave? God, give me strenght._ The kunoichi almost trembled from all of this, but she kept her gaze straight and proud. _We are equal._

Then Kakashi continued with his rant.

„If you two are playing like that, fine. It’s an order. From your hokage. If you have at least a bit of respect for me you will accept. It’s not some game. Sasuke, you need this arm for a reason, a serious one. Sakura, you are the best medic in Konoha, you know everything about Hashirama’s cells so your are suited because of your position, nothing else!” The hokage responded with an air of finality.

She stared at both of them. Sakura was unsure now. _I respect you, Kakashi sensei, but this is plain mockery. It is the last time._

„Tomorrow, at 8:00 p.m, my office,” The silence was her response and gone she was.

* * *

“You’ve heard her. It’s all settled,” Spoke Kakashi as he streched in sign of him relaxing finally.

Sasuke grunted something and went off. Finally outside, the november cold woke him up from what happened minutes ago. Going slowly to the apartment, he made a stop to a pet shop to buy food for the orange cat and along the way some food for him. This is so against of what he imagined. Sighing, he entered the building and then his apartment. The cat waited for him, meowing and purring. Sasuke put everything on the kitchen counter and immediately he fed the cat along with some water.

“I guess you like this better than takeaway,” Last night he could only find an 24h open restaurant. He bought some food for the cat since he wasn’t hungry anymore.

Happy, the cat meowed once again and then went over his sofa to sleep. The corners of Sasuke’s mouth turned up so slightly that is was like it never even happened. He threw the old takeout and made space for the new one. He lost his appetite, maybe later.

* * *

Sakura was fumming as she walked to the training grounds. If her day was already ruined, what a better way to chill out than to destroy things, she thought. The cold wind did nothing to her. After twenty minutes Sakura was at the outskirts of Konoha. Nobody was there except some genins. Going more towards the forest so there won’t be a chance to hurt them, Sakura threw her jacket on the ground. Snaping her fingers, she inhaled loudly. And the first punch severed the tree in front of her. And then it came the second and the third. She did not stop until her knuckles were bloody. But this did not make her feel better as a great sob escaped her. Alone, in the woods, bleeding, with the cold hugging her, Sakura covered her face with shaking hands and cried like there is no tomorrow. _This is the last time_ , she repeated again and again in her head like a mantra.

After what is seemed like an eternity she got up from the ground still wipping her eyes. The pinkette’s face was puffy and she was still shaking. Sakura sighed as she looked at her hands and decided to go home hoping nobody saw her breaking down. _Fuck this day_. Back to her apartment she showered and made some tea feeling already anxious for tomorrow. Sipping and reading some more about Tsunade’s raport on Naruto’s arm, she ignored the heavy feeling in her chest. Tears filled her eyes the third time this day, her vision already blurry. But after some harsh wipping, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, leaving only a tremor in her soul.

* * *

The next day came too quickly for both Sannins. They were both exhausted as they slept for only a few hours. Sakura was lucky because of her job. She was busy and hopeful that _he_ won’t show up. On the other side, Sasuke woke up at the lound banging on the door. He fell asleep on the sofa.

“Yo, Sasuke! Watcha’ doing?” the blond shouted as he closed the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The Uchiha may have a mental breakdown if this continues.

“What do you want?”

Naruto grinned at the question.

“I wanna know what you are doing these days, bastard.”

 _Like you did not ask me the same thing two days ago_ , Sasuke thought.

“Sleeping.”

“Boomer, what a boring response,“ Naruto pouted, but stayed silenced for a few moments. He wanted to ask Sasuke since he came, but Hinata insisted he shouldn’t. Today finally he let it out. “Ne, Sasuke…Why did you come back? I am happy, but…will you leave again?”

The question hit him good. He possessed strong abilities, he was recognised as one of the most powerful ninjas to ever live, Sasuke could do anything he wanted, but here he was, guilty to answer. But for now, he did not want to sadden his soul brother.

“ _No_ , I will stay.”

Naruto smiled, genuinely happy at the short answer.

Sasuke sighed and lifted his head to glance at Naruto.

“I bet you are bored, missing some adrenaline, bastard!” The blond laughed. “Kakashi-sensei is working me to death, these days I am able to breath finally, ha….”

Sasuke could not contradict him in this one. He missed a good fight, but for now he was stressed about all the Sakura thing. It seems that Naruto doesn’t know and that’s good.

“I bet Sakura-chan is exhausted from working non-stop. We should pay her a visit, bastard,” Naruto spoke with his hands behind his neck.

Sasuke’s jaw clenched and said nothing.

“On the twenty-seventh of December is Hinata’s birthday so I need to announce her. Everyone will be there. Ah, yes, remember to free your evening that day, you are invited too, bastard.”

“I won’t.” _I will be gone by then._

Naruto scoffed. “I do not care, Hinata asked me to bring you too. You will come, you are not going to sadden my wife on her birthday.”

Sasuke exhaled. _His wife_. He almost forgot Naruto is going to marry Hinata. Isn’t that ironic? Every girl was after Sasuke, yet now Naruto is going to be married first. Sasuke scoffed in his mind, as he averted his eyes from the blond. Now Sasuke is alone, people still talk sometimes behind his back and the last girl that still cared now hated him. _I guess what goes around, comes back ten times worse_. But it’s what he deserves.

Sasuke gave in and with a small voice, almost inaudible he asked. “Should I bring a gift…?” _I_ _am sorry for lying._

Naruto started laughing loud.

“Of course, bastard. An expensive one!” The blond continued laughing.

Sasuke smiled for a second. “Now go away, I am busy.”

The Uzumaki pouted. Then for a second he became serious. “Sasuke, go and talk to Sakura.”

“Hn.”

Naruto turned around saying nothing more and as he opened the door he shouted a nostalgic _see you_. Sasuke contemplated about everything in silence.

* * *

Sakura worked today like a robot. And the more papers she completed, the sooner 8 p.m came. She was hungry and anxious. With her hair braided into one fishtail and her glasses on, Sakura waited for the door open. Her stomach was doing swirlies and she was chewing non-stop her lips. The clock showed 7:59 a.m. And exactly a minute after, the door opened to show a cold-hearted Uchiha.

 _Damn, he really came_. Fidgeting, Sakura rose up and mustered an awkward greeting. Sasuke didn’t say a word. Then Sakura said. “Please have a seat.” He did what she said and again he choose silence. Sakura’s nerves were already forming. She would be better at home, than in this situation.

“Please undress.”

“No,” Sasuke responded. Now this pissed Sakura off.

“Sasuke-san, I need for first to see your arm. And I can’t see through clothes,” Sakura cringed internally. This formality was really awfull but needed.

Sasuke frowned and started to undress. All the pieces were black, with the Uchiha symbol on them. When he finished and remained only in pants, Sakura cleared her throat. The six-pack was not what she expected, but the kunoichi reminded her that she’s a medic now. Even if he was on the skinny side, Sasuke still looked hot with his pretty face and black hair and that frustrated Sakura to no end. Even so, the tip of her ears burned hot. As she lifted her hand to touch his different limb that was wrapped with bandage, his other healthy hand grabbed her.

“Don’t touch it.”

“I can’t do that. I need to feel the tissue, to see how the procedure needs to be done. Why are you like this?”

“Can’t you just put it and let me go?” Sasuke asked coldy.

“That’s a _dumb_ question. This is a complicated procedure, you need to do a set of blood tests, to examine everything and after all these we can talk about attaching the prosthetic to your actual hand.” Sakura spoke as she made eye-contact with the Uchiha.

“How much?” He mumbled looking away.

Sakura’s confused face looked at him.

“How much what?”

“How much time you need?”

“Well, in the best case, three months. The worst, I think about five. And there is no guarantee that your body will accept it,” Sakura sighed and arranged her glasses.

“Well can’t you just do that more quickly? I cannot stay that long.”

Sakura was appalled. They haven’t seen each other for three years and this is his reaction. Of indignation? Because he cannot wait to dispose her and Naruto?

“No, Sasuke-san. I cannot. This is a really complex process and it’s my job as a medic to do the things how I think they need to be done. And if you don’t like how I do things, _in my_ _hospital,_ then I will ask you to leave and find another medic that will glue your hand back in three working days,” Sakura spat sarcastically.

Sasuke’s face was red after hearing Sakura. He stood up, picked up his clothes and looked in Sakura eyes, his purple eye almost swallowing her.

“Fine,” It’s all Sasuke said as he left, leaving behind a shocked Sakura.

After the door closed, nobody could hear Sakura sniffling quietly, tears threatening to spill from her beautiful green eyes.

* * *

Everyone looked weirdly at the Uchiha as he handled his way back to the apartment. He was only half dressed, but he could not care. _I knew this was a bad idea. I can’t do this_. Back into his apartment, he dressed with more thicker clothes and gathered everything into his travelling bag since there were only a few things. He wrote a little note for Kakashi and picked the orange cat up. It was a bit hard with the bag and the animal, but when he arrived down on the street, Sasuke let go slowly of the cat on pavement.

“I am sorry.” The animal looked at him and meowed, trying to follow him. Sasuke never looked back and strangely he felt his chest heavy. It was just only a cat, but he felt again like eight years ago when he left Konoha for the first time, leaving Sakura on the cold bench. The sound of the cat was slowly fading, and he knew that once again, Sasuke was only good to hurt others, to abandon them. That is why they all should stop caring for him. His absence is good for a reason. Sasuke was only destruction. The cold wind cut through his face and made him feel even worse. Soon he was out of Konoha, forever. Finding himself in front of the big gates, Sasuke looked for a moment back to the asleep village he yet again will abandon. With a heavy heart he went through the gates, nobody quetioning him until a shout reverberated around.

“Yo, bastard, where are you going?!” Came Naruto’s loud voice.

Sasuke ignored him and continued to walk away. _Always in my business._

“Don’t ignore me, yo, Sasuke! This is you running away again! Stop right there!”

Still walking, with only seeing his back, Naruto couldn’t observe Sasuke gritting his teeth. And seconds after, the Jinchuriki was caught in Sasuke’s genjutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 23rd of november: if anyone is interested, this week im not gonna update bcs im out of town and i can't really concentrate to write, but i will make up with more chapters soon. thank you!!!! take care in these times!!
> 
> hi!!! here with ch4. i promised two, but i had such a bad week and still it's not over so... it's a bit shorter than normal, yeah, my sad mood did that haha :')  
> they are a mess, but everyone is so it's okay, they will mature too at one point and heal their scars.  
> for everyone that's reading my fanfic, thank you again for the bookmarks, kudos and hits. love you, friends!!  
> p.s: comment, comment, comment!! give me some ideas too, maybe i'll include them:D
> 
> love, nekkoL

_ Chapter four _

__

The Uchiha’s lungs took the full damage. Naruto punched him right in the diaphragm. Coughing, Sasuke casted a murderous glance as Naruto grabbed his collar.

„Is this all you can? A genjutsu?” Shouted Naruto into the night.

„Leave me alone.”

„I won’t, not this time. I understood your way of dealing with things, but right now you are just running, hurting me and Sakura...” The blond continued tightening his hands on Sasuke’s collar.

„Just go, this has nothing to do with you.” Replied the sharingan user, already fed up with all this savior shit. His rinnegan was already spinning dangerously.

„Then kill me first. You won’t go further, bastard! You need to realize that you are needed here, Sasuke! We waited for you!” Spoke the Uzumaki but not for longe since Sasuke’s knee made contact with his left kidney.

„Damn, that hurted like a bitch...” muttered Naruto.

With his guard down, he got another punch, this time in the nose from Sasuke. And another followed in his stomach. The jinchuriki was already on the ground, with blood running from his nose. And as he looked up to capture Uchiha’s demon eyes, Naruto launched himself onto the man, putting him back on the ground. With Sasuke under his punches, Naruto dropped one after another, a subtle glow from Kurama’s chackra enveloped him. Using his amethyst eye, Sasuke deleported meters away, leaving Naruto with the fists deep in the dirt. Getting up, both men were panting hard, nonetheless thrilled about the battle. But that was a secret so don’t tell anyone. Their punches carried words.

“Come here, I’m going to kick your ass!!! Everytime you think you make a mistake you try to restart life with this fake leaving!!! Life is about confronting your fears and demons, not feeding them!” Naruto voice cracked in the last part as he attacked yet again his soul brother.

“You shouldn’t trust me, Naruto.” Spoke a disheartened Sasuke encountering the jabs.

“I am always going to trust you… Me, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, everyone…You don’t need to run from us…”

Sasuke did not utter a single word after, now adopting a real combat stance and with full force he attacked the Uzumaki with his hidden katana.

“Still stubborn?” Shouted smiling Naruto while Kurama’s chakra empowered his host. That night, in front of Konoha’s gates, lavender battled fire. iluminating the november sky.

* * *

Kakashi assisted at the whole charade, until both of his boys were on the ground, bleeding, and still swearing at each other. Seeing them battle from an outsider perspective was scary, since they almost killed each other at every attack, but for Kakashi this was like battling for a lollipop. Sighing, the Hokage raised his left hand, instructing the shinobi behind him to stop.

“Go after Sakura. Mention that Sasuke is bleeding to death.” He informed the tall ninja with a grunt. The man bowed at his superior and disappeared.

Everything Sasuke did to this point were impulsive actions. Everyone said that he had no emotions, but on the contrary, Sasuke was only driven by emotions, ones that he didn’t know how to interpret. Sasuke was a walking storm, changing his attitude from one second to another and that was because of his past trauma. After watching for thousands of times his parents killed in front of his eyes, he didn’t know how to express himself. The demons together with his clan’s curse were conducting the last Uchiha again on the wrong path. _He is scared to_ _lose the people he loves_ , Kakashi thought.

* * *

Sakura came running to Konoha’s principal gates after hearing words _of him bleeding to_ _death_. She was on the way home after crying for an hour and so in her hospital office, with her braid all tangled and frizzy. With chapped lips and pale as a sheet, regret began to hug her heart. _Maybe I was too harsh…_ Seconds after her regret episode, the tall ninja related the information. And like that, she instantly got into her medic mode seeing both Sasuke and Naruto lying on the cold soil.

„What have you done again?” Asked them both a trembling Sakura while standing in between them.

„You see, Sakura-chan...It’s a long story, hehe...” Smiled Naruto through his pain. His skin was full of bruises, the worst one of them being a palm sized one on his side. Both of them stood there, beaten up, with deep cuts and torn clothes. Sakura looked at them, her heart breaking with every little concussion.

Sighing and wipping her eyes since she left the glasses at the office, Sakura started to heal Sasuke.

„Yo, Sakura-chan, why are you healing that bastard first?!”

„I bet you started it.” The medic spat. Naruto gulped and did not reply at Sakura’s eyes sending mental kunais towards him. Sasuke scoffed.

„You too shouldn’t laugh, Naruto gave you a good beating.” Sakura’s unfortunate answer did not please the Uchiha.

The kunoichi realized from the first moment that Sasuke’s chest lifted heavily. Placing her hands, one on top of Sasuke’s solar plex, and one on the side, she started pouring carefully chakra, mending his affected lungs. He didn’t say a word since she came, always avoinding to look at her. Sasuke was charming even bathed in blood and dirt. His beautiful lilac eye made him look like some God while his onyx one reminded her of the old Sasuke, the one who never hurted her. What a great antithesis was the last living Uchiha.

After 10 minutes of bringing back his breath, Sakura reversed her position now facing Naruto. With the same care, the kunoichi healed first the bruise on Naruto’s left kidney area and then continued with the big cuts. _Katana_ ’s ones. Sakura shoke her head slowly. _This is_ _so bad_. Since Nine Tails already began to heal his host, Sakura left the small cuts to him. Returning to Sasuke, she glovered her hands on every small bruise and bleeding opening, carefully fixing his beautiful skin like it was before.

* * *

Half an hour of healing made both men like new. Sasuke carried his silence even now while Naruto was already in conflict with the Hokage. Sakura finally could breath. Looking at her teammates, she realized they were both cold. Sakura was too.

“You two should go home…” Sakura mumbled quietly.

Naruto didn’t hear, but Sasuke looked at her for a brief second. And that made Sakura only lower her gaze. _Yet again she was a cry-baby._

“Let’s go Sakura-chan, bastard!” shouted Naruto back from speaking to Kakashi, jumping on both of them, smiling like Sasuke’s katana hadn’t just touched his stomach. Sakura almost collapsed, her body surprised by the new weight.

“Bastard, thank her, she healed you first!”

The Uchiha showed his unresponsive face.

“Fine, be like that, next time you wanna leave just come to me and I’ll beat some sense into you!!!” Naruto grinned. Both men sensed Sakura stiffening and Naruto knew he shouldn’t said that. Sakura didn’t spoke… she was quiet, stressed, hungry and just wanted to sleep the tiredness away. Sasuke watched her carefully, nobody noticing him.

Kakashi watched them carefully, then at the half-moon. _I guess I’m just an old man now, not even bothering with their sensei..._ , he thought.

* * *

Walking through the village together created a thick tension between them. Or just between two since Naruto was babbling shit since he was back on his feet. Back on that narrow street, Sasuke couldn’t hold anymore and looked at Naruto, unable to stare at Sakura.

“Why are you both following me?”

Naruto clicked his tongue and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m walking Sakura home, not you!”

“What?”

At the same time Sakura shouted surprised. “Tonkatsu!!! You’re back!!!”

Both men turned their head to look for someone only to see Sakura picking a fat orange cat in her arms.

“It is yours?” Asked Sasuke confused.

“No, since I am working non-stop he can’t stay locked in my flat. But I leave food everyday and you could say I’m taking care of him.” Sakura explained with her tired voice, but gleaming eyes.

Naruto, with a funny face, looked suspiciously at the cat.

“Wait, you live here?” Asked Sasuke. That was his first human interaction in like ten years and Sakura almosted chocked.

“Yes, over there, the beige building...” The kunoichi’s raspy voice replied with Tonkatsu purring in her hands.

“You knew?” Sasuke turned over to Naruto.

“Hehe, of course. I thought you knew she lives alone now.” Naruto explained maybe too brightly.

“Well, I saw her with the replace-…” Sasuke mumbled but caught his words.

“You saw me?” Sakura asked with her eyes furrowed.

“I’m staying in this building…” The Uchiha talked with his eyes on the ground.

“With who you saw me?”

_Damn, that’s what you get when you speak too much, Sasuke!_

“With that boy that replaced me.” Sasuke spoke almost inaudible.

“Sai?!” The Uzumaki interfered bamboozled.

Sakura stared at them red as a tomato.

“It’s nothing, we just had a few drinks these days, haha…” Came her unsure answer.

Sasuke felt a sudden annoyance hearing about that.

“Aw, Sakura-chan, I’m hurt. Next time give me a call!!!” Naruto whined with hands behind his neck.

Sakura nodded awkwardly. Sasuke already imagined beating the shit out of that _replacement._

“Okay then, I gotta go, Hina-chan is waiting for me! Take care both of you! And you, bastard, don’t even think to pull this run card again, I’m gonna find ya!!!” Naruto shouted already from distance and waved cheerfully.

Both Sasuke and Sakura remained silently on the street. _Now this is awkward_ , Sakura thought.

“Erm…I’m going in.” She spoke while putting the sleepy cat on the ground. After more petting, she got up and dusted her clothes. With Sasuke still gazing maybe in another dimension, she dissmised him and when she almost entered the beige building, Sakura let out a soft _good night_.

The Uchiha didn’t respond, but stayed a few more minutes after she left. When the silence was finally comfortable, Sasuke picked the cat and left for his apartment.

“Tonkatsu…” He scoffed, his slight smile hidden by the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke entered his flat. Now that Sakura was pretty much his neighbour, he didn’t know how to feel about that. Sakura was nice, she always had a big heart, accepting to treat him…healing him minutes ago…Her chackra filling his veins felt like a rush of serotonin, making him feel almost too good. Sasuke reacted at her touch, that’s why he didn’t like for Sakura to put her hands on him. Sasuke felt so guilty about his trip back to Konoha. It’s not even a week and already he pained others.

Sighing, he got up from the couch. Tonkatsu kept sleeping, bothered by nothing. Deciding for real this time to eat, he made his way to the bathroom. Undressing, Sasuke got in the luxurious shower. Looking at what remained of his left hand and all the pain behind it, Sasuke realized how bad his life trully was. He felt sorry, but didn’t know how to say it and how to convey his feelings. He was a hot mess.

After some more showering and overanalyzing, the Uchiha changed into some not-trashed clothes and left with the mission to find some food to eat since the takeout was already spoiled. Again.

* * *

They looked at each other frozen. Sakura watched him with an appaled look on her face.

“Sasuke…Hi, again, I guess…” She muttered.

Sasuke averted his stare. Sakura was in a light grey blouse and some black leggins, with a still wet bun. Her cheeks were rosy, probably from the sudden temperature change but what made the big Uchiha wolf to avert his eyes were her hard nipples showing through the blouse. His ears burned.

“Um, where are you going?...” The kunoichi asked unsure hugging herself from the cold.

Sasuke did not respond.

“I’m wainting for the delivery guy.” She continued to speak. “Konoha did really upgraded in these years…” Sakura laughed softly.

“Hn.” Came his short answer.

Sakura smiled. _So we can have a conversation_ , she thought.

“I’m out to buy some food.” Said Sasuke with his forever stone attitude, but Sakura didn’t pay too much attention to that. For now.

That right moment, the delivery guy arrived and stopped Sakura from replaying. After paying and taking the big paper bag, Sakura felt the good smell coming from the bag and her stomach growled hungry. She ordered udon and that excited her the most today. Food did to her what men could never. That and a good warm sake. 

“We could share, you know, if you want.” She proposed innocently.

“No.”

“Oh…Okay.” _Well, that hurt._

Sasuke stood there, still saying nothing, not even a crumb of explainig why he doesn’t want to eat with her.

“Well then, see you, Sasuke.” Sakura said oddly.

“Hn.”

“Oh, yes, tomorrow at 9 p.m, come back to the hospital. I will try to speed the process, but only if you help me too.” The pinkette smiled at him.

Sasuke raised up his stare and looked at Sakura’s face. Her deep green eyes sparkled in the night.

“Thank you.”

Sakura was caught off-guard. She fidgeted and turned her back to him. “You’re welcome.”

Her soft voice resonated inside Sasuke’s head making his torso tighten. The Uchiha watched her back the second time this day and when she was nowhere to be seen, he let out the air.

That night he dreamed of feather touches and seafoam eyes.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In order to love who you are, you cannot hate the experiences that shaped you," -Andrea Dykstra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. Chapter 5 is up. Hope you like it. I would really love it if you can leave a comment on my work, so I can improve it or you just can let me know if you like or hate this fanfic haha^^  
> p.s: take care and stay healthy!
> 
> love, nekkoL

_Chapter five_

The white clock on the equally white wall showed 8:46 p.m. Sasuke arrived early and now he was caught between standing in front of Sakura’s office door like a creep or bursting into her office too early, probably disturbing her. He busied himself all day with training, cleaning and washing Tonkatsu and for what? Sasuke fidgeted continuously. This impatience brought him here much sooner than he anticipated. After yesterday he wanted to apologize to Sakura. She did nothing wrong to him so he recited his apology speech in his head maybe a little too much.

With his remaining hand in the vest’s pocket, he stood in the hallway waiting for time to pass. He was dressed all black, making his lilac eye stand out. Everyone from the receptionist to the old people walking these corridors like some snails, they all gave him some kind of dirty looks, judging him. _They already know about last night_. Sasuke hated to gossip and to be gossiped about. Konoha could be a home and a hell at the same time sometimes.

“Are you going to enter or not?” A curly-haired boy intrerupted Sasuke from his monologue.

Sasuke casted him a look of defiance.

“I bet you’re Sakura-sama’s 9 p.m patient. You can enter, you know.” He continued.

Sasuke thought he imagined things. This child-looking man was trying to boss him around. The instigated Uchiha said nothing, looking down at the boy. There was a substantialy height difference. Smiling, the curly boy put his hand on the door-knob, pushing it down. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but it was to late. Apparently Uchiha Sasuke could be embarrassed too.

„Sakura-sama, your patient is here!” That damn minion almost shouted.

Sasuke already with a flush across his cheeks, looked around the office, capturing Sakura at her desk, mouth full of noodles, watching him back with her green eyes. Her eyes doubled in size when she saw him.

„Oh, you’re eating. I’m here to announce that I’m going home. Also, your patient waited in front of your door for like fifteen minutes so I bought him in. Have a nice evening, Sakura-sama!” The boy bounced. His puppy-like features and words made Sasuke squint his eyes.

Sakura sluperd awkwardly her noodles. She realized she did it too fast when she started soon choking on them. Both men watched her cough strongly, gulping water erratically from her _Best doctor_ mug. Kazuki smiled amused, scratching his head.

“I guess I’m going…Ha,ha…” Said the secretary. He bowed at Sasuke and after giving one more smile to Sakura he left. Sakura waved as a response, watching him go through her teary eyes her. She felt her face and throat burning from the choking. _Fuck my life_ , Sakura thought embarrased.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Sakura looked at him and made a hand movement for him to come in, avoiding his eyes. _He must think I’m some kind of baboon now_ , she internally screeched.

“Sorry…” Came her voice kind of raspy. After drinking some more water she continued embarassed. “I didn’t expect for you to come this early that’s why I was eating.”

“Are you okay?” He asked stony-faced.

“Ah, yes, thank you for asking…” Came her edgy response.

Sasuke analyzed her appearance. She looked overspent. It was misapprenhesion what he felt. It was already night, she was there, at this hour, eating noodles instead of real food. The Uchiha never imagined Sakura in this position, behind a huge desk, with black-framed glasses on her pointy nose, staying for hours and hours inhalling the hospital smell, dealing with injured people, working with papers, practically living here. Maybe it was his clan that created this way of thinking about women staying home, with the kids, cooking and cleaning so seeing this image of her for sure is some sort of realization. It’s not like Sasuke thought that Sakura was incapable, on the contrary, but he imagined her already married with some good-looking guy, leaving behind her warrior past. He was wrong all about that and that created some sort of relief in his mind, but he didn’t want to dwell further on that matter.

“Sasuke, take a seat, it’s going to be like last time, but I hope this time without a fight.” Sakura smiled after her words. A friendly smile.

Sasuke nodded and sat down on her couch.

Getting up from her desk chair, Sakura spoke. “I’m going to be back in a minute.”

Sasuke said nothing, watching her exit the office. Suddenly it was so silent, that made him over analyze everything. The entire room was rather small, but still looked good with it’s shades of mocha, black and stripes of grey. Beside the huge bookshelf behind Sakura’s brown and black desk, the room contained a comfy leather couch where Sasuke was actually sitting right now, a tiny glass table, some plants and a water dispenser. The carpet was a light grey while the walls were a light shade of mocha. The room was illuminated by a warm ceiling lamp. Tons of books and folders were sitting almost forgotten on the top of her desk, beside it on the ground and all over the room. Sasuke studied the room quietly until the medic came back.

“Sorry it took so long.” She stated with a breathless voice.

Sakura looked like she ran a marathon. Sasuke wondered where she’s been, but her face remined him of that little boy earlier. Unable to contain himself, Sasuke asked in a low tone.

“Who was that earlier?”

“Hm?” Sakura was took by surprise. Her emerald eyes stared at Sasuke curiously.

“The curly boy.” He cringed internally. _Why am I so curious?_

“Oh, Kazuki! He is my secretary actually and apprentice. He’s quite the cutie, actually. Sorry if he was too straight-forward.” She snickered, quickly shuting up.

The Uchiha never responded back. _He isn’t cute. He looks like a sheep, an annoying one_.

Sakura cleared her throat, feeling weird about this whole conversation after she almost died choked by noodles in front of a fine man. Tightening her ponytail and arranging her glasses, she opened another subject. “Please undress so I can take a look at your arm, Sasuke.” Her professional tone entered. _Ugh, if only he undressed in another_ _circumstance_ , she contemplated looking at him.

Sasuke complied and took down his black vest and blouse. Sakura approached slowly. She took a place beside the Uchiha and once again looked at the arm.

“Can I touch it?” She whispered gently.

Sasuke nodded, looking in the opposite direction. Something about Sakura looking at his handicap made him feel uncomfortable. She started to take down his white bandage, inspecting his remaining elbow. Sakura touched his skin, where in the past there was still attached a forearm. Sasuke bit his inside cheek, controlling himself from lashing out. He hated to feel this vulnerable, especially in front of her. The Uchiha did not want to admit, but it was his weak link so seeing Sakura so close to it made him grit his teeth, forgeting about all the apology and friendship proposition stuff.

Sakura did not say a word, just touching, concentrating and writing down from time to time. She knew Sasuke was tensed, but it was an inevitable examination. After more ten minutes, the medic stood up, leaving for her desk quietly. Her lingering citrusy smell left Sasuke wondering.

“I have good news for now. Do you wanna hear it?” She spoke while smiling. Facing the Uchiha, Sakura let herself prop up on the side of her desk.

Sasuke nodded while putting his clothes back on. Now he could look at her. Behind her white coat, she was dressed with a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue turtleneck and some black boots. She looked impecable with her messy high ponytail and plump lips. Her smell for sure did something to him.

“Your remaining tissue is recovered a hundred percent thanks to Tsunade-sama so we can begin the blood tests for the next stage. If you want, tomorrow you can come, we will take a sample of your blood and run a screening. I also want to see and x-ray of your arm just in case. Is that alright for you?”

“Yes.” His answer surprised Sakura to an extent. He usually comunicated through sounds, not words. Sakura wanted to snicker at her revelation.

“Well then, you can go for now, it’s already late and I have still some papers to read.” Mentioned to him, yawning.

Sasuke watched her streching her arms like a cat. _How much is she working?_

“Oh, we also won’t see each other for some time, so I will contact you when everything is in place.” She stated casually.

Hearing her speak so nonchalant about that made him feel a wave of something.

“Have a nice evening, Sasuke.”

“Hn.” He turned his back to her and made his way to the door. Sasuke exited quietly never looking back. Without knowing he left behind a deflated Sakura.

* * *

After the door closed, Sakura sighed loudly. Sasuke was a never-ending puzzle. Busying herself with some papers, she brushed away the earlier embarasment with the chocking on noodles, the speaking with a wall practically and those delicious abs. His manly scent made her cravings go crazy. _Goddamn, Sakura! Yesterday he made you cry, you stupid_...She sighed once again at the thought and continued to write those damn raports.

* * *

Sakura went down the stairs landing with a thud on the hard pavement. It was almost midnight when she grabbed her jacket and quickly ran outside the hospital. _Fuck these_ _papers, for now_ , she thought. A tall, dark-haired man turned around, his mismatched eyes landing on her. She could recognize him from thousands of men and that thought quickly annoyed her. _You need to act mature, Sakura, not like some fangirl!_

„Sasuke?!” She exclamed. „What are you doing at this hour here?”

„Let’s eat.” He responded, his voice low. _What’s up with him? He hated me two days ago._ The kunoichi contemplated.

„So you waited here until now? For me?” Sakura asked surprised. Inside, her stomach was doing swirlies. Sakura did not get her response but smiling like a fool, she followed the Uchiha prince quietly. His clan’s symbol stood proudly on his broad back.

After some walking in silence, Sasuke’s deep voice resonated.

„Are you always doing this?”

„Doing what?” Sakura questioned back, unsure of what he meant.

„Working until midnight.”

„Ah, yes, I don’t know if it’s good or bad.” She laughed. „ My master really played me, huh.”

„Do you like it?” Sasuke asked with a flat tone.

 _He’s quite talkative at night_ , she thought.

„Yes, I am exhausted most of the time, but I won’t stop until I see my dream come true.” She responded happily since it was him paying attention to her.

Sasuke thought of what her dream could be. He realized that he did not know the present Sakura. She was so...mature. She had aspirations, was a working woman beside a living Sannin. This fact impressed Sasuke to an extent. Watching her from above, Sakura’s baby-face and small height remained the same since the day he left three years ago. She really built a life for her, Sasuke suddenly feeling self-conscious about him. He was like a thorn in the ribs, doing nothing, lying to himself everytime he has a nightmare about his brother. They all moved on...Without him.

„How about we stop here?” The kunoichi asked quietly. Sometimes Sasuke wondered why she whispered around him.

„Hn.”

Sakura smiled at him. The Uchiha gulped down. Her rosy cheeks from the low temperature reminded him of last night, of that grey _blouse._

Entering behind her, everyone threw the usual side-eye. The local was spacious, but at the same time, it kind of private. Walking through the smoke and the booze smell, Sakura stopped at a booth. That surprised the Uchiha, he never took Sakura the kind to freqent these kind of places nor choosing a booth.

„So they won’t be in our business.” Sakura responded as if she read his mind.

Sasuke toke a seat across her. The pinkette looked so relaxed that made Sasuke think about the times when she was in love with him, pestering and following him everywhere. He fixated his mismatched eyes on her face. _So she really doesn’t have feelings anymore_ , he thought.

„How about some meat?” Came her excited question hiding her uneasiness because of his gaze on her.

Sasuke nodded. Soon after, a waitress came to take their order. Sakura ordered katsudon for both of them.

„And for drinks?”

„For me sake.”

„Water.” Sasuke answered shortly.

 _Well, now you look like an alcoholic nut. Good job, Sakura..._ ,she thought. Clearing her throat, Sakura quickly interfered.

„Forget about it. Water for me, too. Thanks.” Sakura smiled awkwadly. Sasuke did not say anything about her sudden change.

The waitress bowed at them and then before leaving, she winked at Sasuke. Sasuke did not react even a bit and Sakura choose not to say anything, her mood souring already.

„Why did you name him like that?” He mubled.

„Who?” _Goddamn Sasuke, can’t you give context?_

„Tonkatsu.” It sounded so funny from his mouth that Sakura forced herself not to laugh.

„Ahh...Because my favorite dish is Katsudon, hence why Tonkatsu. And I think it suits him, he’s orange like a piece of tonkatsu.” She giggled at her explanation. It sounded more silly outside her head. Sakura could swear she saw a slight smile on his pretty face, but choose to ignore that. Maybe she started halucinating from too much work. Before she could ask him about that day, three years ago, she heard her name called.

„Yo, Sakura!” A smiling Shikamaru waved from distance. Quickly he approached her with Sai and Chouji behind him. „The waitress told me that you were here.”

„Shikamaru! Choji! Hi!” She saluted smiling.

„Hi Ugly.” Sai spoke.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Deciding to look straight into Sai’s black eyes, she responded coldly.

„Hi Sai.”

He smiled mechanically back to her.

Sasuke was already annoyed to death. They ignored him on purpose. And what he hated more than everything was being confused. _What did this replacement call her?_

„You two on a date?” Asks Shikamaru rising his left brow.

Sakura became red as a tomato. With her hands waving frantically, she responded. „No, no!! We just meet coincidentally!” Too late she realized she had no business to lie. Shikamaru raised both of his brows now, studying both of them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. They did not meet like that, he _waited_ for her. _Maybe she is too_ _ashamed of being seen with me_ , he thought. _Who wouldn’t be, I am a criminal after all._

„Well then, we will leave you to eat. Have a nice evening!” Shikamaru ended. Chouji waved and Sai looked at her, his eyes reveliang nothing. It was so awkward and she felt so guilty that she wanted to hide underneath the table. _God, why I am like this? ...Argh!_ Screamed her inner self mentally.

Their meal arrived right after the three men left, along with some more flirting from the waitress. They ate in silence both annoyed in their own way. Squirming, Sakura broke the silence.

„I am sorry...I did not meant to lie.” She pleaded looking down at her food.

„It’s nothing. Eat.” He responded flatly.

Sakura continued to eat looking like sad cat. Sasuke’s brow twitched.

„It’s really nothing, Sakura. You must’ve had your reasons.” Sasuke stated looking in her eyes.

„I will pay for the food as an apology.” She almost yelled. Sasuke scoffed.

„I will pay it.”

„Let me, Sasuke. I wanted to eat here.” Sakura begged.

„No.”

„C’mon Sasuke, I will pay it.”

„Next time.” He muttered.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Smiling she reponded. „Okay!”

After dealing with the waitress, they both headed to the exit. Sakura already cuddled in her jacket, arranging her fluffy black scarf. She still felt bad about lying, but Sasuke gave her a second chance and that moved something in her. She wasn’t used to him being like that. Shaking her head at the thoughts, she looked at Sasuke, with his black blouse and vest, and she wondered if he was ever cold. They say Uchiha’s blood ran hot like lava. Maybe it was true after all.

Exiting the restaurant, a cold hand grabbed Sakura’s. She looked at the person who stooped her, with surprise. It was Sai. Sasuke looked at them both confused. _What the fuck_ _is he doing?_

The ex-Root member did not hesitate and asked the pinkette casually. „Sakura, I forgot something at your apartment. Can I come today to grab it?”

Sakura’s blood ran cold. _What is he saying?!_ She exclamed in her mind. Sakura searched for Sasuke’s face but his words were already out.

„I’m going. Forget about _next time_.” Sasuke cold voice interfered.

Already leaving, Sakura could only shout a weak _wait_. But it was already too late. He dissapeared in the cold november night. Looking back at Sai, she forced her hand out of his and with an uncharacteristic anger she spat venomous words. „No. You cannot. Go fuck yourself, _Sai_.”

Turning her back to the pale man, she started walking away, nobody noticing her hot tears welling up in her emerald eyes, threatening to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nepenthe - (n.) something that makes you forget grief or suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me writing ch6 when i have like a thousands presentations for school...well, here you go! enjoy!  
> p.s: comment please!!! it makes me so happy and motivated! thanks to everyone that commented, left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked or just simply read only the first line of my fic. ^^ i'm forever grateful to you since this fic is helping me cope with all that's happening right now  
> p.s.2 : sorry for the medical/adn/cells stuff, that's my pure imagination since i'm really clueless about these hehe
> 
> love, nekkoL

_Chapter six_

Sai looked at his hand that grabbed Sakura earlier. Fine lines formed between his eyebrows. Rising his head slowly, he searched for the pinkette, but it was to no avail. Sakura was so far from him that it was imposibble to grasp her anymore. A hand on his left shoulder startled him.

„I don’t know what happened, but next time don’t ask her these types of question in front of a restaurant. Half of them heard Sakura telling you to go fuck yourself. Okay, friend?” Shikamaru spoke with a fatherly tone, lighting himself a cigarette.

Sai nodded feeling empty, wondering just _what he did wrong_.

* * *

Sakura propped her elbows on the office desk, two braided tails standing in each palm. She pulled them slowly while watching the door, slowly dissociating herself. A week has gone since she cursed Sai and hadn’t seen Sasuke. Shaking her head at the intrusive thoughts, she looked at Sasuke’s raport placed beautifully in her direct view. He had been at the hospital, doing everything Sakura asked of him without actually seeing her. The pink-haired woman couldn’t escape them not even at work. On another note, she thought of looking for Sai, but still ashamed of her lashing out at him, Sakura decided that tomorrow she would face the pale man and conduct a mature conversation. _I hope._

Part of her was glad for not seeing them at all, but seven day were enough of a torture. Sakura wasn’t at the age to act like a little girl, crying because of _Sasuke-kun_ or running from Sai. The pinkette wasn’t ready yet to admit, but she felt guiltier toward the Uchiha somehow and that didn’t sat right with her. The pink-haired medic just asked herself how she ended up in all this non-sense.

A knock woke her up from the contemplation. Kazuki’s bouncy hair showed up first.

“Sakura-sama, the laboratory staff is wainting for you.” He annouced smiling, showing the gap between his two front teeth.

Sakura nodded as an approval and smiled back at her aprentice. Kazuki was always bringing positive vibes and she was grateful for that. Getting up, she put her medic coat on and with Sasuke’s raport on hand, the kunoichi left for the lab.

When Tsunade was still in Konoha, she created a research wing where a hand of people, with her in front harvested and succesfully created two working arms from Hashirama’s cells. One went to Naruto and the other one was Sasuke’s, but he refused it three years ago so they kept it in a special container. The whole team was puzzled by his refusal.

Sakura studied everything her master wrote about Naruto’s intervention but she found a bit of a problem for her current patient. The Uzumaki has Kurama inside him, who sped up and quickly accepted the prosthesis. Sasuke, on the other hand, even with his legendary past or current skills, he still remained a simple shinobi. And before she could put the problem on the table, one of the doctors announced Sakura of their experiment with his blood and the white cells. The Uchiha blood fought Hashirama’s cells. Sakura scoffed. _Even_ _his blood is fighting something_. Even so, they were aware of future complications. When Tsunade made the limbs, thet were created without linking them to Sasuke’s actual blood since he refused to continue with the process.

“And what if we broke down the cells even more? And try to alternate the structure to better accommodate his cells?” She suggested arranging her glasses.

“We should try it.” Another doctor approved.

Sakura sighed. That just slowed the entire process, but she proceeded with these kind of things only if she was one hundred percent prepared. _Somebody should announce him…I guess I am that_ _somebody_ , she mentally face-palmed.

* * *

“Yo, Sas’ke! Whatcha’ doing?!” Shouted the Uzumaki as he banged Sasuke’s aparment door for fifteen minutes now.

Suddenly it opened, showing an angry Uchiha.

“Why so serious?” Naruto pouted as he entered without his friend approval.

“What do you want, dumbass?”

“We’re brothers, remember. I came to see if you ran away again!” The blond grinned.

Sasuke scoffed and went to his couch. Tonkatsu was doing biscuits on a cushion.

“What’s with the cat???” Naruto asked taken aback by his friend’s sudden care for animals. Sasuke just ignored him. “Actually, I came here because I’ve heard something about a fight in front of a restaurant a week ago.” The blond continued, ignoring the suspicious pet.

Sasuke looked in the opposite direction. “I wasn’t involved if that’s what you’re curious about.” This whole subject made his blood boil already.

Naruto raised a brow. “Then?”

“Don’t ask me. Go ask Sakura or your _replacement_ friend.” Sasuke spat bitter.

“Then why are you so defensive? I just came to ask you.” Naruto asked skeptically.

“I am not. I really don’t care about Sakura or what is that _replacement_ doing in her home.”

“Oh, so that is what happened. You’re jealous.” The blond grinned snickering at his friend.

“Fuck no. Why should I be?” Sasuke was already pissed off by his insinuation.

“Yes, yes…Then you spoke with Sakura since then?”

Silence enveloped the living room.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I had no business talking to her.” Sasuke was lying, but Naruto didn’t need to know that.

“Sasuke, don’t be like that. Remember, Sakura is our dear teammate and friend, so is Sai too. You can’t be mad at her for bringing home one of her friends, that’s just childish. Go and talk to her.” Naruto advised the Uchiha with genuine sympathy.

Sasuke mumbled something about _not being friends with the replacement_ and choose not to answer Naruto. The Uchiha knew he shouldn’t act like that, but in that moment he acted without thinking. He avoided Sakura on purpose at the hospital but he couldn’t escape forver.

“Kakashi-sensei told me about your mission. You lied to me about staying.” Added the blond.

Sasuke looked at his lap guilty.

“I’m not mad, I understand your circumstances, but please be good to Sakura even if it’s for a few months. She waited for you, you know…”

Sasuke felt his throat closing. He didn’t know how to be a good friend at all and he hated the fact that Naruto was right about everything. Unable to answer, Sasuke just nodded, the hair hiding his guilty eyes.

“Now, now, let’s talk about another subject. I hope you didn’t forgot about Hinata’s birthday, eh?!” Naruto laughed and punched jokingly his friend’s arm.

 _Only Naruto can be a mature adult one second and the next one a dumbass_ , Sasuke thought, even so, grateful for his best friend.

* * *

_ The next day _

Sai stood across her. His pale face carried the same mechanic expresion. Sakura studied his face. Sai was handsome, no cap on that, with his piercing eyes surrounded by thick lashes. He had fine traits in general, his ink hair shorter than usual.

“You cut your hair.” Sakura observed.

“Yes.” Came Sai’s stone answer.

Exhaling loudly. Sakura passed directly to the subjet. “I am sorry for cursing you, Sai.”

He gazed at her intently.

“I’ve also searched around the apartment, looking for something that’s yours, hoping to give it today, but I couldn’t find anything at all. So what it is exactly?” Questioned the kunoichi.

“Actually I lied.” He responded as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Sakura scoffed. “Why did you do that, Sai? Now you make me want to withdraw my apology.” She furrowed her brows.

“Because I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Sakura sighed and drank from her cup of coffee.

“Sai, I am really sorry for being mean to you, but please, let’s stop this. Go and find a nice girl who will appreciate you. Please, Sai.” Sakura begged him.

“I am sorry, Sakura.” Sai apologized making Sakura feel guiltier.

“I am the one that’s sorry. I shouldn’t let all of this happen…” She sighed while covering her face with her palms.

“It’s because of Sasuke?”

Sakura lifted her head, her green eyes big like two onions. _This is going downhill quickly_.

“No, it’s not. And if you think he’s the reason, then you are just confused.”

“He won’t love you, you know.” He replied coldly.

“What do you know about love, Sai?” Spat Sakura back.

The pale man did not say anything after that. Sakura got up from the chair and extended her hand to Sai. He watched her carefully.

“Let’s not continue in this matter and remain just friends.” The pinkette’s serious voice resonated. Sai grabbed her hand, shaking it softly.

Sakura left him. Sai remained at the table contemplating his feelings. The silence didn’t last long.

“Sai, good to see you. About that mission!...” Ino’s strong voice covered his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura was now walking back to her workplace. At lunch she left looking for Sai and luckily she found him exiting the Hokage tower and asked him to go to a nearby coffee shop. She really needed to have a conversation with him about last week so today was that day. Sakura sucked up and came to the actual terms. This was real life, not some soapy drama. Yes, they slept together, yes, it was mutual and now it’s done. They can’t be forever awkward with each other or worse, hating one another. _We will turn twenty-two next year, for fuck’s sake._ Sakura wanted to apologize for her angsty teenage fit and ending everything on clear terms. After all, Sai was still a dear comrade to her.

Now, going back after the said conversation she wanted to palm-face herself. She felt as Sai has yet more to learn about emotions. His words angered her, but were true to an extent so that only bothered the kunoichi more. Exhaling loudly in the almost december air, Sakura let herself wonder in her innocent past, staying true to her sentiments and loving blindly one person, thinking they would end up togheter, growing old and so on. What a fool she’s been. Life was not pink, nor even blue. It was grey, with some happy momets here and there. Sasuke was in Konoha for almost one month now. They saw each other about five times since, in which the they fought and ignored each other for the majority. And even when they didn’t, at the end of the day her stupidity or his bipolarity made sure to ruin the things. They really weren’t destined to be together, she smiled sadly. Her thoughts were loud, yet Sakura was quiet.

* * *

The Uchiha started to count how many folders and books are lying around Sakura’s office. The level of distress he found himself in was higher than when he battled Kaguya. He came to apologize for last time, but found an empty room. Unluckily, that annoying Kazuki came and practically forced the Uchiha to wait in said office.

After he got to number 32 the brown door opened revealing a serious Sakura. As soon as they made eye contact, Sakura shut the door back with a loud thud. Sasuke watched, simply astonished. After a few second the said door opened again. Her pink head entered first.

 _Cute_ , he thought.

“Um…Sorry…I didn’t know you were here…” The kunoichi smiled oddly.

Sasuke got up from the couch and looking at the glass table he spoke quietly.

“I am sorry…” The Uchiha cringed internally at his actions. _I should’ve waited._

“Hm?” Sakura intervened surprised. That was quick.

“For last time… I left without an explanation.” His deep voice explained further.

Sakura let a smile out. Exhalling loudly, the pink-haired medic came with her part too. “ I am sorry too, Sasuke. For lying. I said that because I know you don’t want people to assume we’re a couple. Please forgive me.” She spoke, her tone hopeful.

Sasuke’s sudden smile made Sakura’s chest almost explode with butterflies. But they died as soon as they came. His smiles faltered so quick that you began to question if he really showed an emotion or you just imagined things.

“Friends…?” The Uchiha mumbled uncharacteristically.

“Friends.” She approved giddy. Her inter voice commented about being depressed because of him a minute ago, but Sakura brushed it off quickly. “Now that we’re friends, how about some tea?”

Sasuke nodded taking his seat back on the couch.

Going out and coming back with two clean mugs, Sakura put a bag of black tea and hot water and hot water in each cup. After giving one to Sasuke, she walked back to her desk.

„It’s good that you’re here. I have some news for you. We examined your samples and apparently your blood fights the white cells.”

The man in front of her slightly deflated.

„But”, she continued, „Right now we’re breaking up Hashirama’s cells to change some of it’s structure to make it compatible with your cells. So it could take another week if everything goes smooth.” Sakura smiled trying to make him feel better. The Uchiha didn’t say anything, apparently chewing the information.

„Then after that, what will happen?”

Sipping from the mug, Sakura responed casually. „Well, I will attach your new limb and you will need to come every day here at the hospital to make sure that everything is okay and to speed the healing process. So to answer your true question, if you are lucky, in about three months you can leave Konoha with a perfect functioning arm.” The pink-haired medic congratulated herself mentally for talking like a friend and not a woman _possibly_ still in love.

„I understand.” Sasuke responded putting the mug on the glass table. _So after these three_ _months we won’t see each other no more_. _.._ This thought made him somehow bitter.

„I’ll let you know when you’ll need to come to the hospital.”

„Thank you.”

Sakura blushed at his sincerity. „You’re welcome...Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve exceeded my one hour lunch break with almost thirty minutes. See you soon, Sasuke.”

The said man got up from the couch and made his way to the door. Sakura did not know what possessed her to speak, but the words were already out. „Sai...He has nothing in my house! It was just a misunderstanding...That night.”

For a minute, Sasuke stood there, on the threshold, with his back facing her. Sakura chewed her bottom lip, embarassed from her words, but his husky voice sent a tremor through her.

„I’m glad. See you soon, Sakura.” And then he left, never looking back.

They missed once again eachother’s smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello! In 2021 hehe  
> I know that probably no one cares, but if you wonder what happened and why i did not post any chapters, well...my laptop actually broke within a week before christmas break. and i freaking lost everything for a hot minute and since then i actually needed to give it to someone to repair it since right now i cannot afford a new one and it had freaking smut fanfics on it goddamn T-T, but now it's good. the bad thing is that my final exams are coming so wish me luck.^^
> 
> here is chapter seven, nothing major, but i needed to set them up hehe  
> stay safe, healthy, and happy new year to everyone!!!
> 
> love, nekkoL

_Chapter seven_

* * *

_After a week _

“I don’t understand you, Sakura!”

“I know, Ino…”

The blondie continued,“ So you told me about his nasty attitude when he first met you after these long three years, then the hospital incident and then somehow he wanted to be friends but ghosted you for a week and came back to be yet again friends?!”

Sakura sipped at her beer. Looking down she felt the shame monster eating her after Ino’s recap. Sakura woulndn’t admint, not even dead, that this toxic behavior of his still got her hooked up.

“He’s nuts, Sakura. Be careful,” talked the blond best friend in her loud way. “Put his goddamn hand back, but don’t forget how he left you all these years again and again. He won’t change, remember that.”

The pinkette’s head was floating from the alcohol. Ino was over at her’s since it was Sunday and it was finally her free day so they choose to drink something and catch up.

“I don’t understand why, but he’s like poison and antitode, whenever we have a normal moment, I forget everything he did to me and then I hate myself for the next two hours, but what can I say…I really am stupid,” babbled Sakura.

The blondie smiled at her pink-haired friend. She understood her and hoped only the best for Sakura, and that for sure wasn’t that Uchiha bastard.

“How about you, Ino? Someone on your mind?” Sakura changed the subject since she did not want to sour the atmosphere more than it already was. The said girl’s eyes sparked at the question.

Ino smiled coyly. “I’ve found my next target.”

“Hm?”

“Sai…I think a like him,” spoke proudly the blondie, her voice loud and confident. That was Ino, never whispering or hiding behind useless words and that diversity made their friendship so special.

Sakura drank the last sip and her brain stuttered for a moment. This wasn’t what she really expected and maybe she shoulnd’ve asked in the first place, but now Ino’s words are out, aiming right where it hurts. Feeling ashamed of herself, Sakura was at loss of words. She did not want to explode in front of her best friend, Sakura just smiled, one that made her stomach churmp with disgust of herself, Sakura responded like nothing actually happened.

“Are you sure?”

“You know my last mission? Actually, Sai was a part of it too,” explained further the blondie. “He saved my ass and we talked a bit and he has something that I really like. Plus he’s hot as fuck.”

The last sentence made Sakura have intrusive thoughts about her and Sai and that was the end of the conversation for her.

“I am so happy for you then, Ino,” the pinkette responded disgusted with her fakeness. She hated the fact that she could lie so easily. Sakura was happy that Ino moved on from her previous crush, Shikamaru, and for sure Sai is a good man. But the thought of Ino knowing that Sakura slept with Sai, and not just once was terrifying.

Rising up from the grey couch, Sakura excused herself and went to the bathroom. After securing the door she looked herself in the mirror, slowly chewing on what Ino just said about Sai. This was the karma hitting her back. She should’ve just stayed in her stuffy hospital office and maybe now didn’t need to relate to her best friend how she fucked her crush. Tears filled the eyes and suddenly the air vanished from her lungs. Breathing loudly and ruffling her hair, Sakura realized that she didn’t’ have the courage to tell Ino about what she did. And this said so much about herself.

“Sakura, I’m going to buy some spicy chicken feet. Don’t fall asleep there!” Shouted Ino from the living room. Sakura only listened to her voice. Washing her face, Sakura thought of every possible outcome and with a lump in her throat she choose not to tell the blondie about her secret affairs with Sai. Feeling like the ultimate scum, she exited the bathroom and with a sigh, opened another beer.

_Tomorrow is monday._

* * *

Sasuke was squirming in his seat. Blowing the steam of his black coffee, he let his thoughts take control of his mind and didn’t blink for a few minutes. _It’s monday. Today I’m getting the arm attached. I did not see Sakura for a week now. After this I can go back, finally._ He bought the mug to his lips and tasted the bitter drink. Feeling reinvigorated, Sasuke went to balcony. Watching through the curtains, only to observe the same beige balcony with the same dying flower for a week now. The Uchiha stayed home for seven days straight. After the blood tests, the doctors advised that he should stay home a few days before the procedure. He shouldn’t fight or do something powerful with his body and chakra. Sasuke actually listened and to his surprise Tonkatsu was actually a really good companion. Speaking of the cat, Sakura didn’t put food for him these days and that made the Uchiha a bit mad. He hadn’t really saw the kunoichi, assuming she was busy, but even so, how could they work her so much? Looking at the clock, Sasuke let himself watch the heavy rain as the year hit the second of december. It was winter now, but the real seson nowhere to be seen. Only cold wind and liters of water were pouring all day, making Konoha more depressing than ever. With his one hand, Sasuke finished his five minutes window contemplation and coffee and went to the shower. Exhaling loudly, he wondered what it would be to have his left hand once again.

* * *

A pink head, full of long fine hair was boucing around the operating room. She shouted and instructed everyone about the procedure, since in exactly three minutes Sasuke will enter the operating room. It was a Monday for everyone including Sakura. She barely slept and woke up at five a.m. She tried to cure her hangover since her and Ino kept drinking after the blondie came with the spicy chicken feet. Sakura couldn’t eat anymore but the booze was a solution, a bad toxic one, but still a solution for the moment. Just remembering last night made her shudder and the thought that maybe she will remain forever a liar to Ino, a traitor to their friendship was horrible. But for now she needed to perfectly complete the procedure and help Sasuke to get his arm back. _Thinking of the devil._

Two nurses burst in, with a Sasuke dressed in a patient gown, behind them. His face was stoic, without any worry or emotion, just perfect to ease the atmosphere between the doctors. The patterns seemed funny to Sakura, but she choose not to judge Sasuke’s hospital outfit for now.

“Hello, Sasuke,” greeted the kunoichi. “Please take a seat on this table while I’ll explain to you the procedure once again.”

The Uchiha seated himself, feeling some kind of coldness. He hated hospitals, being a patient and suddenly he felt like a studied mouse under everyone’s eyes. There were six people in the sterile room, including himself and Sakura. They all were dressed correponding with their job, with masks and everything. It was quiet until Sakura’s voice resonated to continue her precedent speech. While washing throughly her hands with some kind of brown soap in the left extremity of the room, she explained everything in easy terms and Sasuke was grateful for that, but he would never say that aloud.

“First thing is that you will be awake for the procedure. The second is that you will be only anesthetized local. And third, we will cut your tissue, attach the arm, sew it back.”

“Hn. There is a fourth?”

“Since it’s not that easy, I will also need to heal you continously for two hours, while you slowly will regain contronl of the prosthetic. We will talk about the rest after the procedure,” she ended the note while a nurse put sterile gloves onto her hands. “Ready?”

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura’s furrowed brows. Sweat streaked her temples, going down to the side of her neck. Sasuke was more awake than ever, and he felt like seven hours passed since the beggining but in reality they almost marked the three hour point. Sakura did everything herself, with only a bit of help from the other doctors. She cut, sewed, attached and now healed continously without a break. From time to time a nurse would wipe Sakura’s forehead, everyone watching the Uchiha. It was kind of bizarre, he killed a lot of people, corpses never fazed him after _the incident_ , but seeing a ghostly arm being sewed to his shoulder was a little horrifying to see. It even had nails on the fingers and Sasuke wondered if they grew.

“Sasuke, try to move your hand,” The pink medic instructed. He complied seriously and nothing happened. Nobody said anything, only a doctor wrote something down. They traced everything Sakura did for further studies.

After another half of hour, Sakura’s hands started to hurt. She was exhausted and everybody in the room knew. Again, she told him to move his fingers.

Sasuke tried to move his fingers, but to no avail. Closing his eyes, he searched for the sensation, trying hard for something to happen. He slowly felt tingles and itches in the prostethic, but mostly where it merged with his body. Trying to ignore the sensation, it did not dissapoint when only his pinky finger moved slowly. It was a bit, a millimeter maybe, but for Sakura was gold. Sasuke felt a strange sense of hope and Sakura smiled like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly her hands on the cut pumped more chackra, a deeper green now. Slowly her forehead seal opened, marking her body.

“Sakura-sama!” Shouted a nurse surprised.

“Shut it! Sasuke, move your fingers continously, don’t stop until you feel control on every one of them,” ordered the medic feeling overpowered. Sasuke nodded unsure, but did as Sakura said. It was a weird feeling, something attached to his left shoulder, but he tried again and again until that very sensation came. Sasuke felt something, nothing moved in reality, but it was really an inside feeling.

“Sakura, I think I feel something,” explained quietly the Uchiha patient.

She smiled at him, her markings and powerful aura making Sasuke’s chest tighten. Those drugs for sure made him questionable. _Sakura is really powerful._

Attentive, Sasuke observed quietly her features since the mask didn’t cover half of Sakura’s face anymore. He studied her pointy nose without the glasses, her pink lips and soft wreckles, wondering what her skin would feel like. He watched her under eyes’s wrinkles forming, green eyes glimmering. _She has them when she smiles usually_ , he thought to himself. Confused and slightly embarrassed from his creepy thoughts, Sasuke realised why the kunoichi smiled.

“It’s a success,” stated Sakura laughing. Everyone started to applaud, only making her smile more.

Sasuke looked at his new arm confused. His fingers were in a fist.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, he felt a sudden vertigo. Putting his left hand onto his mouth, he tried to calm himself. But something felt weird. Like unbalanced. Looking aroud, he realized he was in a hospital room. Not the intesive therapy or something, just a simple room. So he didn’t _die_. Wanting to get up, he propped his palms on the matress and finally stood up on his legs. _Wait a damn minute._ Raising both his natural and prosthetic limbs, Sasuke observed amazed how fluid his left fingers moved. Moving onto the bathroom, he opened the door, touched everything with the said arm. It was weird how comforting the feeling of having two functioning arms was.

“Amazing…” he whispered to himself. _Maybe Kakashi’s idea wasn’t that bad._

“I observe that you like your new self, Sasuke-kun,” snickered the kunoichi.

Sasuke turned around to see her, the same Sakura he inflicted pain upon, almost killed and lied, standing now in front of him after she gave him another chance to a normal life. She was dressed different and had her hair down, cascading on her back. Feeling overhelmed, Sasuke did want to hug Sakura, but also to go and kill Kaguya’s family and _maybe_ beat Naruto now that he had two hands, but for the moment he choose two simple words. His voice came low and husky since he just woke up.

“Thank you.”

Like a sunshine, the pinkette smiled proudly, “You are welcome.”

The Uchiha couldn’t hold the emotion and smiled back. Sakura reddened at the sudden change.

Coughing, she changed the subject, “How are you feeling? It feels heavier?”

“Actually I don’t feel anything, just an itch,” he responded while flexing the limb in different positions.

“That’s good. I know that you don’t feel anything now because we administered some calmants since you needed a peaceful sleep, but don’t forget, the hard part is beginning now. You need to come everyday, six days a week for a daily check-up and healing time. “

“For how long?” He asked, no ill purpose behind the words.

“Well, I don’t want to get your hopes up, but as I said, two to three months at the best. “

“Hn.”

“Well, tonight at eight p.m I’ll come here for the check-up and we can set up the meetings, since I’ll go more in detail this evening,” Sakura explained with her medic voice on.

Sasuke felt like talking to a stranger, but he brushed those thoughts and then remembered.

“Also, how much did I sleep?”

“28 hours. It’s tuesday actually,” she responded nonchalant.

Sasuke did not utter another word and just watched Sakura’s back as she exited his room. Only gone for a few minutes and suddenly Sasuke started to think all things while flexing non-stop his left limb. He still couldn’t admit, but he _wanted for eight to come faster_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! yep, haven't updated this fic because only now im over with my college exams and hundreds of adult responsabilities which i hate btw, i am sincerely sorry for my empty promises, but thanks god for the new semester, now i can write fanfictions in peace for a few months haha^^^
> 
> p.s : shout out to @UnidentifiedPen for her sweet comment that kept me still going, hope you are still reading my fic <3  
> p.s 2: love to everyone that is appreciating my work as it is
> 
> nekkoL

_Chapter eight_

Sakura fidgeted in her office chair. A smiling Sasuke caught her off and she couldn’t lie, he is the only man that ever made her feel warm inside, that burning desire only grew stronger as years passed and Sakura started to wonder how his lips tasted or how his manly palms felt. December third came with lots of patients including Sasuke’s first healing session. Gladly, she made herself busier than usual since the fact that Sai is Ino’s crush and posibble partner still stressed her out. And what is more horrible that it’s in the human nature to slowly forget or more like putting it in the back of the mind. Busy with Sasuke and everything made Sakura forget for a while about her new traitor persona even if it wasn’t intentional. No one is selfless a hundred percent and Sakura had a bit of bad in her too.

A knock woke her from over analazying herself.

“Sakura-sama, here is the box that you requested,” explained the curly Kazuki with a medium brown box in his hands.

Sakura smiled. “Just put it over there, on that table. Thanks!”

“For nothing, but why do you need so many bandages?”

The kunoichi raised up her stare and kindly responded, “They are for a friend.”

* * *

_ 7:59:54 _ _…55…56…57….58…59… 8:00:01_

A knock woke Sasuke from his staring contest with the digital clock on the right nightstand. _Well, she’s still always on time_. Since they were little, Sakura was always on point with time while Sasuke always came earlier. It’s something that he secretly respected about his former teammate, it gave him that sense of earnestess.

“Well, hello,” she saluted while closing the the door quietly behind her. Her long pink hair was now in a low ponytail with some frizzy hair on the top of her head. Sasuke toke his time analyzing her appeareance. When she came after lunch when he just woke up, she was dressed with a pair of jeans and a turtle neck, her name tag shimmering attached to her medic coat. Now she was in pastel pink scrubs, with her glasses sitting proudly on her nose.

She smiled and the Uchiha realized he never saluted back. “How are you?”

Feeling a bit bad about not saying anything earlier, Sasuke spoke clearly this time, “It started to hurt for about two hours now, it’s bearable even so.”

“This is what I am talking about. It’s going to hurt even more since your body knows this arm is an outsider, so to speak.”

“And what if my body doesn’t accept it and it’s going to hurt forever?”

Sakura looked at his prostethic with a serious stare and confirmed what Sasuke already knew, “Then it’s a fail and you’ll need to repeat the procedure.”

The Uchiha thought hard. He coulnd’t lose his hand for the second time, for the mission’s sake. _And his._

Coming back to her cheerful self, Sakura brushed the precedent affirmation, “But since I’m the best you could ever have, this will not happen,” she winked upon ending the sentence. She was feeling playful.

Sasuke listened to her and made eye contact not knowing what to say. Sakura laughed awkardly and mentioned, “As in the best doctor, haha…”

Sasuke just nodded. _This was awkward._

“So let’s start since I know you don’t like hospitals. Also, you can go home after this, Sasuke,” she smiled trying to ease the atmosphere thinking Sasuke will thank her. But he said nothing.

Pushing her frames back, she dragged a chair to seat herself in front on the Uchiha. Sasuke stood on the margin of the bed, his barefeet on the light green linoleum.

“Give it to me,” she whispered.

The dark-haired man looked in her mesmerizing eyes for a second and the he gave his limb away to Sakura’s small palms. Starting with the pinky, Sakura gently rubbed every finger in order.

“It’s perfect, “ she talked to herself. “So you know, we’ve created this after your other hand, everything is within proportions, even the nails.”

Sasuke could just watch her rubbing his middle finger while trying not to sweat. This was oddly erotic and just thinking of it’s implications was making him feel ashamed.

“Do you feel it?”

He silently gulped, his stoic face covering him. “Hn.”

She just toke the answer and continued to touch feather-like his palms, nails and wrist. Going up to his elbow, she massaged the white tissue. Sasuke watched her fingers attentive. She always had a small height and her extremities were the same. Her fingernails were round and cut short, the most clean ones Sasuke ever saw. Her hands were a bit chubby and her wrists were not dainty like other girls, but she was human and humans come in all shapes. After all, how could she move mountains if she didn’t have the base for that?

“It feels like a massage,” he tried to help her in some way maybe, trying to wash up his sinful thoughts.

“Good, I do this for relieving some of your pain too.”

The Uchiha followed her breathing pattern, how her top lip moved and just overall studied her. It felt like a new hobby. With a last squeeze, she then moved a bit further from him. His personal space wanted her presence back.

“Now let’s talk about my chakra healing,” she huffed. “Since I can do this only in the evening, how about everyday at the same hour but in my office?”

Sasuke pondered his answer. It was late, but since he needed it he did agree.

“And we can decide together about the saturdays. How about that?”

Nodding as an approval, the Uchiha coulnd’t process the fact that he will see the kunoichi everyday. Feeling a bit aprenhesive about this situation, he let his scruffy attitude hide since he didn’t want to hurt Sakura again.

“Good, now just stay as you are,” she instructed.

With flaming green chakra, Sakura started the process of healing. Sasuke refrained himself from shighing. Yesterday he did not feel anything, but today, Sakura’s chakra was like a cooling liquind entering every crevice filled with pain. Focusing mainly where the foreign arm merged with Sasuke’s actual body, Sakura worked her chakra with steady palms and a steel concentration.

_It feels so damn good_ , he thought. The Uchiha would never admit, but whenever their chakra combined together, it felt so good that he almost conviced himself that Sakura’s was actually a river of ice. Quickly realizing his thoughts and where they were headed, he stopped. _These days I am thinking only stupid things, and now too._

After an entire hour, Sakura stopped the flowing chakra and wiped her forehead.

“That’s it for today. For the next two weeks I will do it for an hour and then slowly, it will becone thirty minutes and so. It only depends on you, Sasuke. You cannot train and for the time being don’t do anything harsh with the arm.”

He sighed annoyed at her rambling, but actually listened. Sakura stood up, stretching like a cat then proceded to look at Sasuke. And he looked back. And they kept looking at each other awkwardly. The silence was real.

“I need to change my clothes,” explained the Uchiha.

“Oh,” she watched in horror. “Sorry, but when you finish come to my office. I need to give you something,” and then hurriedly left the room.

Sasuke watched aphatetic her back.

* * *

_Goddam, you are so stupid, Sakura_ , she thought to herself while watching her reflection in the elevator’s mirror. She was taken aback by Sasuke’s smile, but at the same time she felt a relief in her mind. Everything was in place for now, the procedure was a succes and now she will just need to prepare herself for seeing Uchiha Sasuke everyday for the next months. Thinking of that she realized that today she spoke with Sasuke more than she ever did in the last five years. Sakura observed Sasuke’s new tendencies. He’s not as grumpy anymore and even if he is, he doesn’t show it and it seems that the Uchiha’s communication skills have improved. The pink-haired teamamte was grateful, but it still didn’t sit right with her, she was still sour from their last encounters.

Sighing, Sakura entered her office and soon her thoughts disappeared and the construction raport for the children wing replaced them.

“That’s it, Sakura, this is what it most important to you now, focus,” she told herself as she poured a cup of coffee, brushing the thought of combining caffeine with the night.

* * *

The Uchiha changed himself in his initial clothes with both of his sleeves full. His weak link was gone, _forever_ he hoped. Looking in the mirror, dressed, he almost didn’t recognized himself. _This is how Naruto must’ve felt_ , he concluded. Before he could remember Sakura’s massage, a knock resonated, making Sasuke to move away from the mirror.

“Speaking of the fox,” the Uchiha spoke as he rolled his eyes.

“Yo!”

“What do you want, Naruto?” Came his breathy question.

“That’s how you greet me, Sas’ke? Smile, now you can use you left hand too when you have a boner!” Laughed the blond.

“Gross. Now go away, I need to rest,” he ended quickly the conversation.

“As if, I’ve asked Kakashi-sensei for a free evening so we can go back together to your apartment so you better appreciate me, ne?”

Sighing, Sasuke pointed to the chair in front of his hospital bed.

“Then talk.”

“Annoying as ever, Sas’ke. Wanna eat something?”

“Same to you, but no, I am not hungry,” lied the dark-haired man.

“How was your operation? I heard Sakura-chan did everything by the book,” talked freely the jinchuriki.

“Hn.”

“I hope you didn’t sadden her,” mumbled Naruto as he played with the string of his orange hoodie.

Sasuke observed Naruto’s ghostly arm, same as his.

“Did Sakura healed you too?” Asked the Uchiha with his manly tone.

“Hm? This?” asked Naruto then proceeded to explain, “Well, actually no, it was Tsunade-obasan that did everything, even after the operation,” he grinned and continued, “But I’ve healed quickly, in a month or so,” Naruto ended his explanation as he patted where his seal was underneath the hoodie. “Who is post-healing you?”

“Sakura.”

“Yo lucky bastard, better be a gentleman with her, did you hear me?!”

“Shut up, Naruto,” spat Sasuke irittated by his dumbass best friend.

“I’ve fed your annoying cat, by the way, so you better treat me with some ramen, you heard?!”

“He’s not annoying, but thanks anymay,” came his response.

“Now, now, let me tell you about Hinata’s birthday so you don’t get lost, bastard!” Exclamed excitedly the blond Uzumaki.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was 10 p.m in the evening when Sakura decied to get ready to go home. Feeling dejected, she slowly gattered her things, together with the box Kazuki left earlier. She thought Sasuke would stop by her office before he left home, but actually the only one who stopped was Kazuki and the cleaning lady asking Sakura when she will go home. It’s not that Sasuke was obligated to come to her, but since they had the ‘ _friends_ ’ conversation she thought that maybe he… _Nevermind_.

Counting the steps until she was arrived in the hospital’s lobby since she decided to ditch the elevator, Sakura had for sure a sour attitude and even the pretty receptionist winking at her and wishing her a good night couldn’t change it. These days were for sure a rollercoaster, and coming down from the high, Sakura was put face to face to the reality. Thinking and miscontruing the last few days, she ignored the man who stood quietly on a bench, watching her. Sakura continued her anxious walk to home, thinking of food, shame, hurt children and how she could forget so easily the promise she made to herself that day in the woods.

This is what Sakura hated the most at her, that veil that almost changed her around people, like she was dependent on them. She would laugh, listen and do bold things, she would lie and deceive, help and causally swear, never thinking of the past that hurt her, who did and what, but when she was finally alone, with her only thoughts she became self aware, regretting what she did and said, making endless promises to herself that tomorrow will be different.

Only then a few seconds later, a big palm stopped Sakura, starting her fight or flight response, her thigh taped kunai already at the person’s neck, every one of her belongings on the ground forgotten. Looking better at the face in the cold night, she realized it’s a handsome one, who could only belong to one person.

“Sasuke?”

He blinked slowly, almost like a response.

“What are you doing? I could’ve hurt you,” she reasoned, but still with the kunai at his throat. “Oh, sorry,” she apologized and retracted the dangerous weapon.

“You said you wanted to meet,” he replied unfazed.

“Well, not actually a meeting, I just wanted to give you this,” she took the chance and lifted up the brown box.

“What is this?” the Uchiha asked curious.

They stood awkardly in the middle of the street, cold wind and occasionaly a ninja would pass them, looking weirdly.

“Bandages. A gift from me, for a speedy recovery,” she smiled, a part of her happy that actually Sasuke listened to her. The other one mocked her stupid feelings.

Sasuke quietly gathered her things, giving them back to Sakura. “Thank you, Sakura.”

The kunoichi only listened, taking the things, trying to beat the excitement eating her chest. She wondered if it was actually male deprivation or this Uchiha really made her feel all sorts of things by just saying her name. But of course, the intimacy Sakura felt between them, or maybe imagined, was short-lived because her stomach choose violence and growled hungry for food.

Laughing embarrased, she decided to go home while she still had some pride.

“You are welcome. I’m going, see you tomorrow at the hospital.”

While she did not wait for his answer, his delicious deep voice called her, “Sakura.”

The pink-haired woman stopped a few steps ahead, only her head turning to him.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to eat together?” He asked, his mismatched eyes sexier than ever in the night.

That caught her off, but she resisted the temptation. Tomorrow was a busy day and she still had some overthinking to do at home.

“Sorry Sasuke, but I don’t want to eat out tonight, really,” she explained, her Uchiha obsessed side already planning her murder.

“How about we eat at your place then?” He still insisted with the box in his hands.

 _Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me_ , it’s all she thought and how well it described her.

“Let’s go then,” Sakura gave up.

Quietly, Sasuke followed her to their street.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update. enjoy^^
> 
> love,  
> nekko L

_ Chapter nine _

* * *

Sasuke did not expect for her to say _no_ , so embarrasingly, he asked to eat at her place, from all places. The truth is that he was also hungry and oddly he wanted to eat with Sakura. _Maybe to thank her_. Since he couldn’t stop by Sakura’s office because of Naruto and his stupid assumptions about them, Sasuke choose to adress this situation by buying the Uzumaki with food and to wait patiently for Sakura outside. His little plan did end up with Sakura’s kunai almost cutting his throat so maybe he should just stopped by her office like normal people do.

Following the pinkette quietly, he studied her back, realizing how often Sakura pinned her hair up. She was totally different back then, with her short cut and same worn out clothes. She was hopelessly in love with him, always behind him and Naruto, but that was years ago. Sometimes, deep inside he wondered if she still had those feelings.

Now she was always in a new outfit, with glasses on her nose and never in her home. Sakura was years ahead of Sasuke, clearly not caring in that way for him, but a part of him still wondered. And that translated in his new habits. Sasuke did not give a fuck about clothes and appearance in general, but since he came back all of sudden, thoughts and comparings filled his mind beside the usual panic attacks or urges to leave somewhere far. He thought of his hair that needed a wash, of his face, his fake arm and all the things he did. And right now, the exhausted Sakura looked too beautiful next to him.

“We are here,” a soft voice annouced. Sakura’s cheecks were rosy from the cold.

Sasuke looked down at her and realized they were already at the kunoichi’s house. It was weird entering the building where she lived. Even across the street, Sasuke felt like there were a hundred kilometers between them.

“You can leave your shoes here,” she instructed after opening the door. “Also, this is for your vest,” she gestured to both the shoe and coat racks.

The last Uchiha was now regretting his stupid whim, how could he insist to go to Sakura’s? It was past eleven, almost the midnight, with only two of them, alone in an apartment. All those drugs from the hospital probably got him fucked up.

But that did not stop Sasuke from analyzing. As he entered the little hallway, he observed her apartment was actually more of an open space. Beside the shoe rack was a black little table with a forgotten drawing on it. A hawk. Sasuke did not know Sakura liked them.

“Come in, I am sorry for the mess, I did not have time to clean,” Sakura reasoned while scraching the back of her head.

Sasuke entered the main area, on the left was a grey couch with a table in front of it, while on the opposite wall stood a big a bookshelf full of different titles. The same room was divided by half a wall. The kitchen furniture and counter, were all positionated near to the balcony glass door, further from the couch, right behind the half-wall. Behind the living room furniture, on the left wall stood two doors one beside another. Sasuke guessed it was the bathroom and a room, where Sakura slept. Curiosity killed the cat, he thought to himself, as he eyed both doors, playing the guessing game.

“I am going to change, please wait a few minutes. You can wait for me on the couch, “ spoke Sakura, waking Sasuke up from his dilemma.

He did as she said and did not look what room she entered, but just imagining her change clothes, of that _grey blouse_ that night. Overall, Sakura’s apartment was quite empty and the mess she mentioned could only be the papers lying on the maroon carpet and the extra dust. Comparing to the apartment where he was staying, Sasuke had a much more luxurious one and that did annoy him a little. Sakura deserved it, not him. _Maybe I could speak to Kakashi about that_ , he thought involuntarily.

A door opened, revealing a new Sakura in Sasuke’s eyes. The last few weeks showed a bunch of different Sakuras. She was dressed in blue shorts and a grey worn out t-shirt. With a pair of pink slippers with semi-moons on her feet and cascading pink hair, she looked so ordinare. She felt like home. _What if we met in another cirmustances?_ This is exactly what Sasuke thought ordinary felt like, this could have been his everyday life, no murders, no revenge, no sleeping in the cold, just coming back to a tiny warm apartment, changing in worn out pijamas and sitting around with her. But it wasn’t and seeing Sakura living a normal, happy life was just enough for him.

“I am sorry to intrerupt your staring contest, but I only have left-over chicken feet from yesterday. Is this okay?” Asked unsure the pinkette since she wasn’t expecting company. Of course she woulnd’t mention the beer that Ino left behind.

“Do you have any ingredients?” asked Sasuke, feeling attacked from Sakura’s earlier remark.

“For a poor miso soup, maybe,” laughed Sakura. “These are from last week’s groceries. We can order in if you want,” she proposed shrugging.

“No, I can make a quick soup, if it doesn’t bother you. Or forget, it’s too late, I am sorry for bothering you at this hour,” quickly stood up the Uchiha.

“No, Sasuke, it’s alright. I usually go to sleep at 1 a.m, and tomorrow I will do a night shift since one of the doctors is sick. I can sleep in a few hours,” she reasurred.

Sasuke felt like smiling for some reason, but refrained.

“Unless you want to go home, I know you are still tired from the hospital,” continued Sakura with worry etched on her face.

“I slept ‘till noon today, I can stay up too,” responded almost too humanly the last Uchiha.

“Well, it’s settled then, we’re both staying up. If you’re making the soup, mind if I go and take a shower?” she asked. Sasuke observed her tight smile, wondering why she almost never shows her teeth.

“Go ahead,” almost whispered the brunette man. He thought it will be nothing to go in the middle of the night in a woman’s apartment, but now, after Sakura was gone he could finally breath a litlle. It was embarrasing for the big Uchiha wolf to behave this way.

Going to the kitchen area, with her permision in his mind, he started gathering the ingredients. His artificial arm started to hurt for a while now, but Sasuke choose to ignore it.

“See you in twenty!” shouted his former teammate. He just nodded, not looking behind him.

Slowly, she closed the brown door and proceded to look in her mirror. Taking a deep breath, Sakura almost felt like passing away already. She put out this careless attitude, not wanting to make everything about her posibble infatuation with the Uchiha, but damn, it was hard.

“Goddam, what was I thinking? Staring contest? What the fuck, Sakura?” she whispered to herself angry. Undressing, she felt weird about them being in the same perimeter, with just a wall separating them. And of course Sakura couldn’t stop the intrusive _what if’s_ , like Sasuke seducing her or coming to shower together. Of course, for a person who overthinks, creating fiery scenarios with a certain hot Uchiha was something expected.

“Oficially, I need a new psychological evaluation…” she stated while reglating the water. She needed a colder shower this time.

* * *

Sasuke put everything together and waited for the soup to boil. The rice maker was on, in the process of cooking and he just turned to face the couch and everything. Leaning with both his hand on the counter behind, he still studied this unfamiliar space. Sasuke’s new limb pulsated with pain, especially his upper arm, but he prefered to ignore it. He wondered who came here, who had the privilege to see where Sakura lived. He became annoyed quite fast as his own mind responded with a flashback of that _replacement_ here, on Sakura’s tail.

The door opened, a floral scent almost immediately filling his nostrils. Sakura had her hair in a tight green turban, with her hair probably wet and dressed with the same clothes as before.

“Sorry if I stayed too long,” she apologized a few meters in front of Sasuke.

“It’s fine,” it’s all he replied. He tried to fight the stare, going right at her legs. Something about them screamed soft and his mind did wonder.

She smiled reluctant and seated herself on the couch.

“Did you feed him?”

Sasuke felt puzzled. “Who?”

“Tonkatsu. I haven’t seen him in a while now,” she stated looking away from the Uchiha.

“Naruto took care of him while I was in the hospital,” came his response, actually grateful for his soul brother.

“I heard Naruto payed you a visit a few hours ago,” she continued the conversation.

“Hn.”

Silence enveloped the room quick. Sasuke wondered why. Just when he thought of what to say, the rice maker beeped loudly. He turned his back to her and faked a sudden interest to the boiling soup. He suddenly got shy and that was fucking annoying. It’s true, Sasuke did not expect to see Sakura as a woman, really, since he has more memories of her at twelve, than now, but still, how could she change so much in all these years?

“I’ll help setting the table,” she shouted and proceeded to approach Sasuke with her objective set. Take the bowls. “We’ll eat where the couch is.”

Sasuke observed she did not have a dining table or any chairs for that, but choose not to say anything. She confirmed what he already thought so Sasuke just nodded.

“I’m sorry, but I usually don’t eat home so I did not bought a proper table,” she excused herself.

“It’s fine, I understand.”

Sakura smiled, looking cute with her green towel turban. “Thanks!”

Sasuke closed the stove, letting the soup uncovered. Sakura prepared the bowls for both foods on the counter. She was now aranging some pillows on the sides of the low table.

“Water?”

Sasuke nodded while putting rice for both of them. He only heard the noise of Sakura’s slippers on the wood floor, going from corner to corner to get cold water and two glasses. The apartment was warm and just thinking of how cold outside was in comparation could make you feel lazy. The smell of miso made Sasuke’s stomach growl with hunger and all the commotion created a nostalgic feeling. It was the first time he spent quality time with somenone since he came back to Konoha. Thinking of the time when he will need to go back made his tongue sourish, but for now he choose to ignore it.

“Need help?” asked Sakura oblivious to Sasuke’s internal thoughts. Everytime she was near him, her sweet scent was overhelming in a good way. He really needed a doctor, for the brain maybe, he concluded disgusted with how much thought he put on the examination of Haruno Sakura.

“No,” he responded quite harshly, without intention. Clicking his tongue at his stupidity, he rushed to get the food to where Sakura was waiting, on the floor, a big maroon cushion under her. On the opposite an identic one was placed for him. After putting down a bowl of miso and her portion of rice, without a word he went after his.

“Forgot the chopsticks, they are in the second drawer, on the left, yeah, right there!” she explained without any attitude.

With his food and two pair of chopstick in both his hands, Sasuke had a few meters before he could arrive when all of sudden his prosthetic twitched so hard that he dropped everything on the floor. He squeezed his teeth in agony because of the pain. The Uchiha thought they will fall off all together with the damn zetsu arm right there, but before he could invent more horror scenarios, Sakura was already on the floor, beside him, her green chakra mending his torment.

“It fucking hurts,” Sasuke exhaled loudly, his eyes closed.

Sakura just stood there, her last powers going right into Sasuke’s arm. They were both standing in rice and miso soup, but it was a problem for later, now the kunoichi was worried to death about this episode. She did not expect it to happen so soon.

“Breath slowly,” she instructed. Sakura started to feel dizzy too, since it was midnight, after a day of work with the wounded, with a previous session of healing and a cup of ramen. She needed to resist.

He followed. As time went by, slowly but surely the pain did go away, leaving both of them over exhausted.

“It’s okay now, Sakura…” he whispered, feeling bad about ruining the night.

The said woman took a deep breath and put her palms on the floor. Her eyes were red, almost glossy. Sasuke observed how Sakura changed at face, now two shades more pallid.

“Damn, you scared me,” she replied laughing, still a bit breathless. He stared at her in response. “Did it happen suddenly?”

He looked in his lap and shook his head as in a no.

“For how long did it hurt, Sasuke?” she questioned harshly.

“For an hour or so.”

“You should tell me when it’s hurting you, Sasuke…Please, let’s not be like this. You are not weak if you admit it, you know?” she did not choose her words this time, but the fact that Sasuke did not say a word and she didn’t notice…Her blood was boiling now. Sighing, she finalised, “I am sorry for my lack of responsibility, I did not notice you were hurting.”

The silence spoke for the last Uchiha.

Sasuke wanted to escape the conversation and looked at the food under them and cringed. “I’ll clean this up,” he spoke as he got up. Sakura stopped him by grabbing his palm.

“I’ll do it. Go and lie down on the couch for a few minutes, then we’ll eat.”

The man looked in her emerald eyes and complied.

“Still, I have a problem…” came his unsure voice.

“Hm?” lookep up the pinkette wondering if he’s still having pains.

* * *

Her laugh echoed in the room.

“You look good in them, you know,” she snickered.

Sasuke looked annoyed, but did not have another option. His aparment may be across the street, but if he left to change his pants, probably he woulnd’t have the courage to come back. Sakura had a solution to this problem too. A pair of sweatpants of an ugly fiery orange, probably Naruto’s.

“I bet,” he responded while positioning himself on the cushion, feeling actually comfortable eating on the floor. But now he felt sorry towards Sakura for draining her of chakra, including the depressing cold food.

His sarcastic reply took Sakura by surprise, her face reddening quickly. Her red cheeks were better than the lifeless ones.

“Let’s eat,” she instructed trying to brush off her emotions.

While Sasuke was changing in the bathroom, Sakura cleaned the floor and bought food for the Uchiha, trying to get to the table safely. It was already midnight and Sakura felt as if her bones were decimeded inside, with muscle pain and all that jazz, but she choose to eat and not worry her former teammate.

“It’s really good!” she exclamed surprised. “I’ve never imagined I would eat miso that you cooked,” laughed Sakura, but with Sasuke’s serious expresion, it died as it came. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” responded the Uchiha. “I’ve never imagined being here at all.”

 _Damn, he’s cold,_ she thought.

Eating quietly, Sakura decided against another conversation. She was a bit scruffy about his ever-changing attitude, but she knew that he hated to show weakness and for sure the earlier episode did not help the mood at all. But after all this, she could not ignore him eating as if he had only one hand.

“Is everything alright?” she asked curious. The brunette looked at her, rice on the spoon and his zetsu arm limp beside his body.

“Yes, why?” responded the man with quite the attitude.

“It’s just that you don’t use your other arm at all, I wondered if it’s everything alright with it, you know?” completed the pinkette unsure now about her talkative mouth.

“This?” he raised his new limb, “You’re right, I should re-learn to use both,” he affirmed.

Sakura fake smiled. She was ashamed for questioning him on that matter. Of course he wasn’t accustomed one hundred percent with it, not even two full days passed since the operation. _Supposedly I am a doctor, what the heck, Sakura?_

Sasuke finished first his food. Sakura followed him soon after, taking everything off the table and putting them in the sink. Sasuke offered to wash them, but the pinkette refused.

„It’s okay, I will do them tomorrow. Want some tea?” she offered.

„I should go, Sakura, it’s past midnight.”

„You can stay more, if you want,” Sakura smiled sincerely. She was tired, but it was nice spending time with him even if he changed his mood every ten minutes.

„No, we’ll see each other tomorrow anyway...or today?” Sasuke explained with a slightly hoarse voice. _He’s tired too_ , she thought.

Sakura nodded and after following him to the front door. Fighting a yawn, she watched as he put his shoes on together with his black Uchiha vest. Going outside, he faced her, noboday saying a word. It was so quiet that it was actually scary. Her hair stood up as the iciness made contact with her bare legs.

„Thank you,” he voiced. Sakura felt a tremble, but blamed it on the cold coming from outside.

As Sasuke turned his back to her, Sakura felt an unexplainable and stupid urge to say something. „Tomorrow!” she shouted, her voice cracking suddenly. He turned his head, with a stony expresion. Darkness always emphasized his rinnegan and right now, Sakura could drag him right back inside.

„I need some groceries...Want to go...Together?” Sakura whispered the last words, regretting them right after they were out to his ears.

After a long pause which seemed like an eternity, he nodded.

„Good night, _Sakura_ ,” he spoke, his voice dripping low with every word.

Giddy and secretly jumping like a kid, the pinkette shouted forgetting about her old neighbours, „In front on the building, at eleven!” and proceeded to slam her door with a thud.

Sasuke did not turn around the second time. He slept soundly that night.

* * *


End file.
